La Timidité des cimes
by Eponyme Anonyme
Summary: Lorsque Merle Dixon trouve une adolescente au milieu de nulle part et décide et de la ramener à Woodbury, il est à mille lieues d'en imaginer les conséquences. Une histoire à propos de deux arbres qui ne parviennent pas à faire se toucher leurs branches, de traumatismes, de résilience, de confiance, d'attachement, de famille, d'amitié, de mort... et de zombies bien évidemment.
1. Note

**Avant de commencer...**

Salut, camarades !

Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais rien publié sur ce site. Mon autre fic Merle/OC avance toujours, je vous rassure, mais j'ai eu envie de me mettre à écrire autre chose, sur des thèmes très différents.

Je vous précise également que je me suis mise à publier sur Wattpad, et que 19 chapitres sont déjà disponibles là-bas. La publication ici va rapidement rattraper ça et ensuite, je publierai en parallèle. Donc si vous avez également un compte là-bas, n'hésitez pas à aller me suivre, vous m'y trouverez sous eponymeanonyme. Comme toujours, je réponds à toutes mes reviews, sur les deux sites.

Cette fanfiction se passe donc durant la saison 3 (ou plutôt dans le creux entre la 2 et la 3) et prend place à Woodbury, au moment où Merle Dixon y fait son trou et où la communauté se soude autour d'un Gouverneur de plus en plus totalitariste. Le récit va progressivement rejoindre les événements de la saison 3, mais il se pourrait bien que la présence de nouveaux personnages change la donne.  
Cette fanfic est centrée autour de Merle Dixon et d'une OC, mais fera intervenir au fil du récit les autres personnages : le Gouverneur, Milton, Martinez, Andrea, Michonne, le groupe de Rick...  
Je ne sais pas pour combien de chapitres je m'embarque, mais celles et ceux qui ont déjà eu l'occasion de me lire savent que je suis très lente et que j'ai tendance à tirer mes histoires en longueur... vous voilà prévenus.

Précision importante : cette histoire n'est pas une romance, et elle ne comporte aucune scène de sexe graphique (je préfère écrire la bagarre, perso), par contre il va y avoir plein de scènes violentes.

DISCLAIMER :

Rien ne m'appartient à part mes propres personnages, et je ne touche pas le moindre centime, alors c'est pas la peine de me faire un procès, compris AMC ? Je nierai tout de toute façon, j'accuserai mon chat à ma place, je m'en fous je n'ai aucun honneur.

TRIGGER WARNING:

Cette histoire parle de beaucoup de choses très sombres qui justifient son classement adulte, entre autre de viol, de violences, de dépression, de torture, de suicide et d'automutilation (que de la joie et de la légèreté au programme). Et je ne peux pas vous promettre que c'est une histoire qui finit bien. Par contre, ce que je peux vous jurer, c'est qu'il n'y aura ni torture porn, ni érotisation malsaine des violences sexuelles. J'ai décidé de traiter de thèmes sensibles, en les abordant frontalement, mais avec sincérité et sans les romancer, et je tiens à préciser que j'ai fait des recherches approfondies sur chacun de ces thèmes. Une histoire raconte toujours davantage qu'une histoire, et celle-ci pourrait choquer et mettre mal à l'aise certaines personnes, c'est pourquoi je tenais à vous prévenir. Et vous dire que je réponds à toutes mes reviews et que je suis prête à discuter de vos questions et critiques par rapport aux choix scénaristiques que j'ai fait.

Allez, en avant les violons !


	2. Chapitre premier

**Chapitre 1 : Comment est-ce que tu t'es fourrée là ?**

.

La première fois où il l'aperçut, il ne risquait pas de l'oublier.

Il avait déjà vu toutes sortes de choses saisissantes, mais jamais aucune de cette nature.  
Il avait vu des centaines, des milliers de morts-vivants, mais il n'avait encore jamais vu de _fantôme_.  
Et pourtant c'était la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit en l'entrevoyant : un putain de fantôme.  
L'espace de quelques instants, il était resté interdit, son cerveau comme bloqué, non pas de peur, mais de stupeur, parce qu'il avait sous les yeux quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier. S'il avait lu ou connu Freud, il aurait pu ensuite relier ce bref moment au concept d' _inquiétante étrangeté_ , ce malaise particulier né d'une rupture soudaine dans la rationalité.

Juste après avoir vu l'apparition, il se dit que ce n'était pas réel. Enfin, pas quelqu'un de vivant. C'était forcément un de ces mannequins en plastique de magasins de vêtements. Mais c'était stupide, comment un mannequin serait-il arrivé là-haut ? Et surtout, un pantin de plastique n'aurait pas attiré de rôdeurs. Or, il y en avait quatre, qui tendaient avidement leurs bras dans sa direction. C'était donc bien vivant.

Il n'aurait pas prêté attention à une telle scène normalement. Au contraire, il aurait dû profiter du fait que les morts-vivants étaient occupés à autre chose pour passer sans se faire remarquer. Mais c'était trop tard, sa curiosité était piquée, il voulait comprendre ce qu'il venait de voir. Peut-être qu'il avait halluciné, et que, le temps de prendre ses jumelles dans son sac et de faire la mise au point, l'apparition se serait évaporée ? Mais non, elle était toujours là lorsqu'il la détailla à travers les verres grossissants.  
Non, pas un fantôme, mais un être humain en chair et en os. La fille la plus bizarre qu'il eut vue depuis des mois.

C'était une femme, se dit-il par pur réflexe, parce que son corps semblait très menu, qu'elle avait l'air de porter une espèce de jupe, et surtout à cause des cheveux longs, ramenés en tresse dans son dos. Et ce qui était hors du commun, c'était sa couleur. Ou plutôt, l'absence de cette dernière. Elle était toute blanche. Il avait déjà vu des femmes très pâles, ou des peaux extrêmement claires, mais là, non, c'était une fille sans la moindre couleur, comme si on l'avait roulée entière dans la farine, blanche. Porcelaine, plus exactement. Ouais, c'était ça, sa carnation avait l'exact ton pastel très légèrement rose de la céramique ou de certains coquillages. Ses cheveux, eux, étaient plus inhabituels encore, ils avaient une teinte d'ivoire délavée qu'il n'avait jamais vue nulle part auparavant, pas même chez les blondes les plus peroxydées.  
À part ça, elle avait l'air normal. Une gamine comme les autres, mais qu'on avait fait mariner dans la javel.

Sa blancheur attirait d'autant plus le regard que tout autour d'elle était sombre. Le ciel était d'un gris plombé presque orageux, que reflétaient les flaques du grand parking à l'asphalte anthracite, parsemé de feuilles mortes couleur marronnasse. Même les quatre rôdeurs semblaient boueux, leurs peaux obscurcies par la putréfaction, leurs vêtements salis de terre. Et au milieu de ce tableau morne et lugubre, cette fille était là comme une apparition fantasmagorique.

Il se demanda presque sérieusement s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une fée, ou d'une sorte de créature surnaturelle, parce qu'elle n'avait quasiment pas l'air humaine, en fait. Sa pureté avait quelque chose d'un peu mystique. Il n'était pas franchement superstitieux, mais il repensa irrésistiblement à cette légende urbaine de Dame Blanche autostoppeuse censée entrainer celui qui l'apercevait vers un destin funeste. Ceci dit, s'il s'agissait d'une Dame Blanche, le mauvais présage s'était cette fois retourné contre elle, parce qu'elle était en très mauvaise posture. D'ordinaire, on croisait ses semblables au bord des routes la nuit, pas en haut des cabines téléphoniques.

« Comment est-ce que tu t'es fourrée là ? »

Il avait parlé à voix haute, comme si la gamine qu'il voyait à travers ses jumelles pouvait l'entendre et lui répondre.  
Elle était seule, de toute évidence, perchée sur cette boite en verre plantée au bord de ce parking d'hôpital déserté, hors d'atteinte bien que prisonnière des quatre morts-vivants qui l'entouraient et raclaient leurs ongles contre les vitres.  
Certaines personnes auraient dit seulement quatre, mais pour elle, ils auraient aussi bien pu être quatre cent, étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre arme à sa disposition. Elle n'avait absolument rien, en réalité. Pas de sac, pas le moindre objet utile. Elle était recroquevillée, assise au centre du plafond de la cabine, les genoux ramenés contre elle, ses bras nus neigeux entourant ses jambes.

« C'est pas ton jour, aujourd'hui », déplora-t-il.

À vrai dire, à voir son état, c'était peut-être bien pas son jour depuis plusieurs jours. Elle était là depuis au moins six heures, ça il pouvait le dire parce qu'elle était encore trempée de l'averse qui était tombée le matin, et dont lui avait patiemment attendu la fin dans sa voiture, en buvant un de ces espèces de cafés glacés en canette. Peut-être même plus longtemps que ça, à en juger par son expression exténuée. Elle devait lutter pour ne pas s'endormir depuis un sacré moment.

« Depuis combien d'temps t'es là-haut, gamine ? »  
Il avait murmuré la question pour lui seul cette fois.

C'est à ce moment-là que le petit fantôme bougea. Se redressa plus exactement. Elle déplia lentement son dos, ses bras, et se releva, jusqu'à être debout. Puis s'étira, faisant jouer ses articulations, dans une mimique qui semblait tout sauf agréable. Elle poireautait là depuis une éternité, devina-t-il, et avait mal partout, incapable de trouver une position confortable, condamnée à permuter d'une posture à une autre dans la gamme tristement restreinte que le peu d'espace lui accordait.  
Il avait cru tout d'abord que c'était une fillette, parce qu'elle lui avait semblé vraiment petite. Une fois debout, elle était effectivement haute comme trois pommes, mais il voyait mieux son visage, et surtout la forme de sa poitrine qui se devinait sous son teeshirt. Pas une gosse, rectifia-t-il, une adolescente. Sa tresse lui descendait presque jusqu'aux fesses, accentuant encore l'étrangeté de son apparence, et il nota avec surprise qu'elle était pieds nus.  
Encore plus bizarre, elle portait une jupe qui lui pendait jusqu'aux mollets. Quelle nana était assez inconsciente pour se fringuer comme ça par les temps qui couraient ?

L'homme eut un demi sourire.  
« Petite veinarde, va. »

Il avait su immédiatement, dès l'instant où il l'avait vue à travers les jumelles, qu'il allait lui venir en aide.  
Ça allait quasiment de soi. Impossible de détourner le regard de ce petit fantôme de fille abandonné là, totalement vulnérable, comme une poupée de porcelaine dans sa robe de pacotille, prête à se briser. Jamais l'expression « demoiselle en détresse » ne lui avait parue plus appropriée.

Elle sursauta lorsque le premier coup de feu claqua. Le mort s'affaissa contre la vitre de la cabine, sa cervelle éclaboussant le verre. Les trois balles suivantes éteignirent les trois restants aussi facilement que des bougies qu'on souffle. Il était un excellent tireur depuis sa jeunesse, même devoir permuter de la main droite à la gauche après son amputation ne l'avait pas handicapé bien longtemps.

Elle sembla aussi stupéfaite de le voir que lui auparavant l'avait été en la découvrant elle. Bien normal, se dit-il, lui n'avait jamais vu de fantôme, et elle sans aucun doute jamais de type qui se baladait avec un avant-bras recouvert d'une prothèse en métal prolongée d'une baïonnette à la place de la main.  
Un chevalier d'un tout nouveau genre pour une bien curieuse princesse.

« Toi, je parie qu't'as une sacrée histoire à raconter », lança-t-il en guise de salut.

Les yeux écarquillés, l'adolescente le dévisagea. Il ne s'était pas trompé, elle devait avoir dans les quinze, seize ans, sûrement pas beaucoup plus. De près, elle n'avait plus rien d'une apparition mystérieuse et diaphane. Ses habits étaient sales et trempés, sa frange trop longue lui tombait dans les yeux, sa tresse remplie de nœuds et de mèches folles, collées à son front et son cou.

Elle essaya de parler, mais n'émit qu'un croassement rauque, la gorge sèche et douloureuse sans doute d'avoir trop hurlé à l'aide.  
« Allez, descend d'ton perchoir. »  
Elle s'accroupit à nouveau avec difficulté.  
« Je peux pas marcher, souffla-t-elle. Je crois que ma cheville est cassée. Je peux pas poser le pied. »  
Effectivement, il avait remarqué qu'elle se tenait bizarrement.  
« Ok, viens par là. »  
Il fit coulisser la lame de son bras droit et l'ôta, la passant à sa ceinture. La fille se mit sur le bord du toit de la cabine téléphonique et, après un moment d'hésitation, se laissa glisser. Il la réceptionna et, plutôt que de la poser au sol, la cala dans ses bras. Elle était absolument glacée et tremblait de la tête aux pieds. L'adolescente s'accrocha à son cou fortement et fondit alors en sanglots. Les nerfs.  
« Hey, hey, t'inquiète pas, gamine. Pleure pas comme ça. » Il lui frotta le dos de sa main restante, un peu gêné. « C'est bon, tout va bien maintenant. T'es en sécurité, ok ? »

Le plus gros des sanglots sembla passer, mais la fille continua quand même à pleurer.  
« Ça fait combien d'temps qu't'es perchée là-haut ?  
\- Deux jours.  
\- Ah ouais, quand même. »  
Il comprenait mieux le craquage de nerfs.  
« Allez, pleure plus, c'est fini maintenant. Calme-toi, d'accord ? »  
Elle hocha la tête, le visage enfoui dans son cou.  
« T'es toute seule ? T'as quelque part où aller ?  
\- Non, ils sont tous morts.  
\- Bon, je vais te ramener avec moi alors.  
\- Où ça ?  
\- Là d'où j'viens. On est tout un groupe. Tu es blessée autre part ?  
\- Non, mais ma jambe me fait très mal.  
\- J'vais jeter un œil à la bagnole, voir c'que j'peux faire. Mais on a un vrai médecin, elle pourra s'occuper de ça. En attendant, bouge pas trop. »

Alors qu'il marchait, elle sembla se blottir encore davantage contre lui.  
« J'ai froid.  
\- J'ai une couverture dans la voiture.  
\- Et à manger ?  
\- Ouais, aussi. »

Elle était légère comme une plume, c'est à peine s'il sentit son poids le temps de retourner là où il avait laissé son quatre-quatre. Et ben, se dit-il, il en avait déjà rapporté, des drôles de trucs, lors de ses missions à l'extérieur, même des gens des fois, mais là, ils n'en reviendraient pas de sa trouvaille.  
« Tu as eu sacrément d'la veine que j'passe dans l'coin. »  
Elle fit juste oui de la tête, visiblement trop exténuée pour faire la causette.

Arrivé à la voiture, il la posa par terre, la laissant s'appuyer contre la portière, le temps d'aller ouvrir le coffre où se trouvaient ses affaires. Elle était vraiment pas grande, même pour son âge. Juste au moment où il sortait la couverture, une question pointa dans sa tête : comment est-ce qu'une fille aussi petite, avec une cheville en vrac en plus, avait pu monter seule sur le toit d'une cabine téléphonique ?

L'instant d'après, il sentit quelque chose de dur et glacé contre sa nuque. Le canon d'un flingue.

« T'avises pas de bouger d'un millimètre », ordonna l'adolescente, parfaitement d'aplomb sur ses deux jambes, pointant sans la moindre hésitation le revolver qu'elle tenait dissimulé dans le holster à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, sous la jupe.

« Petite pute », lâcha Merle.


	3. Chapitre Deuxième

**Chapitre 2 : Ça vaut quoi la promesse d'un type en qui t'as pas confiance ?**

.

La nuit était tombée progressivement et il était désormais dans une obscurité quasi complète à l'exception de la petite fenêtre de la cave qui donnait une lueur nocturne minable.  
Il avait mal partout, enfin, partout où il pouvait encore sentir quelque chose. Ses bras et ses jambes, à force de rester dans la même position, avaient fini par être totalement engourdis, après l'avoir fait souffrir un très long moment. Son nez était très certainement pété, à en juger par la douleur et la quantité de sang coagulé bloqué dedans et l'empêchant de respirer correctement.  
Et voilà. On commençait la journée frais comme un gardon, heureux d'avoir déniché un hôpital intéressant, encore bourré de trucs utiles, et on la terminait attaché trop serré les bras dans le dos à une chaise de merde dans une cave à la con au milieu de nulle part. Chienne de vie. Merle aurait bien craché par terre s'il ne crevait pas à ce point de soif.

Il n'avait rien pu faire, absolument rien. La gamine ne l'avait même pas laissé se retourner, se contentant de lui incruster le canon de son flingue dans la nuque, plus froide qu'un foutu frigo. Finalement, il aurait mieux fait d'être un peu plus superstitieux. Les Dames Blanches existaient bel et bien dans le monde moderne, et de nos jour elles vous maudissaient à grands renforts d'armes à feu. C'était une mécanique bien huilée, il n'avait pas fallu deux minutes pour que ses potes la rejoignent et, une fois Merle désarmé, les mecs l'avaient salement avoiné jusqu'à ce qu'il bouffe la terre, avant de le relever, à moitié sonné, et de lui coller un sac puant sur la tronche, qu'ils ne lui avaient retiré qu'une fois attaché dans cette fichue cave.

Quel con. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Cette petite salope javelisée était parvenu à l'attendrir, et ça l'avait empêché de réfléchir comme il fallait. Mais il devait admettre que c'était vraiment tordu comme piège. Le dernier truc auquel il aurait pensé en voyant cette gosse bloquée et déconfite à la merci des rôdeurs, c'était qu'elle avait un flingue chargé sur elle. Il fallait être complètement timbrée pour se mettre soi-même en scène comme appât de façon aussi risquée, jamais il n'aurait pu s'imaginer qu'une gamine d'aspect si fragile avait un tel cran.  
Quelle petite saloperie, putain. Celle-là, quand il lui mettrait la main dessus, il lui ferait passer l'envie de jouer les demoiselles en détresse.

Pour une fois — une rare fois — qu'il était bienveillant envers son prochain, voilà comment ça se terminait. On ne l'y reprendrait plus.  
Quelque part, il pouvait se considérer chanceux, il était encore en vie. Ce qui, devinait-il, n'était certainement pas le cas de la majorité des gens que ces pillards attrapaient. Mais le fait que sa voiture ne contienne quasiment rien d'intéressant pour eux, et, surtout, le fait d'avoir parlé de Woodbury à la fille, lui avait offert un sursis. Ces types pensaient qu'ils pouvaient tirer davantage de lui en le faisant parler, ce qu'ils s'étaient employé à faire — en vain, car Merle n'avait pas desserré les mâchoires pour quoi que ce soit hormis des insultes et des provocations.

Eux, par contre, ils avaient la langue bien pendue. Forcément, un interrogatoire, ça fonctionnait toujours dans les deux sens, en posant une question, on donnait en même temps une information, même involontairement. Merle n'avait rien lâché, même pas son nom, mais il avait écouté et observé attentivement, et à force de les entendre bavasser entre eux, avait eu droit aux présentations indirectes.

Le petit jeune nerveux qui menaçait sans arrêt mais tapait peu, c'était Simon, l'autre type plus vieux avec une espèce de chemise hawaïenne de merde — probablement son frère vu sa gueule — c'était Matt. Le grand noir avec la barbe, les autres l'appelaient juste Rock, il causait pas trop, mais il adorait cogner et tripoter un couteau le reste du temps. Le quatrième, Joel, le meneur, il devait avoir à peu près l'âge de Merle, et c'était le seul à être un peu plus malin, enfin, à lui avoir donné l'impression de réfléchir un peu avant de causer en tout cas. C'était aussi le plus cruel et timbré de la bande, avec un truc assez inquiétant dans le regard. Merle ne pensait pas que les trois autres aient pu avoir la moindre envergure dans leur vie d'avant, mais ce Joel, c'était clair que c'était du résidu de tôle, et il y était pas resté qu'un peu.  
Ce connard avait l'air de se croire dans un film de Scorsese, il ne l'avait pas touché une seule fois, se contentant d'ordonner à ses sous-fifres soit de lui refaire le portrait, soit de s'arrêter, et s'astiquant mentalement la bite d'être obéi au doigt et à l'œil. Il lui avait promis en partant que c'était juste le hors d'œuvre et que la suite le lendemain allait être bien différente, parce qu'il allait s'occuper de lui personnellement.  
Merle pressentait qu'il ne bluffait pas, et il n'était pas tranquille du tout. Encaisser des coups, ça pouvait encore aller, mais Joel, frapper ça l'intéressait pas, ce qui le faisait bicher à lui, c'était torturer.  
Ouais, ça craignait.

Il n'avait pas tenu sa langue par fidélité envers le Gouverneur, encore moins pour protéger Woodbury — Joel et ses connards n'étaient pas en mesure de constituer la moindre menace pour eux. Non, il avait fermé sa gueule parce qu'il savait bien qu'à la seconde où il leur donnerait les informations qu'ils exigeaient de lui, il signerait son propre arrêt de mort.

Ce n'était pas rare qu'il parte en exploration pour le Gouverneur tout seul, et même si ce dernier savait où il comptait se rendre, il ne s'inquiéterait certainement pas de ne pas le voir revenir avant un ou deux jours au moins, son statut de bras droit à Woodbury lui conférant une certaine autonomie. Et puis surtout, Merle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il se trouvait maintenant. Il n'aurait même pas su dire s'il s'agissait de la cave d'une ferme, d'une maison, ou d'autre chose, et ils avaient fait au moins cinq minutes de voiture durant lesquelles il n'avait rien vu.  
Non, aucune aide à attendre de la part de Woodbury. Il était seul, comme il l'avait trop souvent été au cours de sa vie. Merle Dixon contre le reste du monde, ouep, il connaissait le refrain. Ces quatre trous du cul n'avaient pas la moindre idée d'à qui ils avaient affaire.

Son unique option pour le moment était de gagner du temps, même si ça signifiait encaisser des coups, voire pire. Ce qui était, certes, désagréable, mais moins que de mourir. Et puis il n'allait certainement pas donner à ces fils de pute la satisfaction de le voir craquer aussi facilement. Il allait falloir nettement plus que quelques bourre-pifs pour qu'il se mette à table.  
Il n'allait pas crever là. C'est ce qu'il se répétait pour se donner du cœur au ventre. Non, il n'allait pas y rester, pas cette fois encore. Il allait trouver un moyen de s'en sortir. Se libérer de là. Il fallait juste être patient, attendre le bon moment. Ils allaient commettre une erreur, tout le monde finissait par le faire tôt ou tard, et ces gars-là étaient stupides, ils allaient forcément commettre une erreur. Le déplacer, le détacher, accepter qu'il aille pisser, n'importe quoi, une chance à saisir pour lui.  
Ça allait venir, il suffisait d'attendre qu'ils relâchent leur vigilance, même juste un instant.

Il espérait quand même que ça allait pas trop trainer. Il était patient, très patient même, mais il avait vraiment envie de bouger de la chaise. Il n'avait plus l'âge pour ces conneries, son dos lui faisait un putain de mal, et cette saloperie de corde trop serrée lui sciait l'intérieur des coudes. Il pressentait malheureusement qu'il allait devoir rester comme ça jusqu'au lendemain. Bordel, ça allait être une longue nuit.

.

.

Le bruit qui l'alerta plusieurs heures plus tard était très léger, mais pourtant immanquable dans le silence ambiant. Et dans l'état et la position où il se trouvait, il était bien incapable de dormir.  
Les pas de loup descendirent l'escalier menant à la cave, et il entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement dans le noir, et se refermer.

L'explosion de lumière d'un briquet l'éblouit et lui fit cligner des yeux. L'adolescente fantomatique, brièvement aveuglée elle aussi, couvrit à demi la flamme de sa main, le temps d'allumer la petite bougie chauffe-plat qu'elle avait apportée et posée au sol.

« Toi ! Espèce de sale pute de… »

La fille se précipita et lui mit les deux mains sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.  
« Chut, chut. Arrête de gueuler. S'ils m'attrapent à te parler, je suis foutue. »  
Son regard était anxieux, son visage dans la lueur dans la bougie encore plus spectral et étrange que la première fois. Avec sa frange trop longue qui lui tombait sur les yeux, elle ressemblait à une apparition de film d'horreur.  
« J'enlève mes mains si tu parles doucement, ok ? »

Après un instant d'hésitation, Merle hocha la tête. La fille s'exécuta.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, salope ?  
\- Chut, parle moins fort. Je suis venue pour te faire une proposition. Est-ce que tu veux sortir d'ici ? »  
Merle accueillit la question avec un froncement de sourcils.  
« À ton avis, petite pute ? cracha-t-il.  
\- Je peux peut-être t'aider. Si tu réponds à mes questions.  
\- Ben voyons. C'est ça votre nouvelle méthode, à toi et tes copains, pour me tirer les vers du nez ? Bon flic, mauvais flic ?  
\- C'est pas mes copains. Le coup de la cabine, c'est eux qui me forcent à le faire. Moi aussi je suis prisonnière ici.  
\- Ah ouais ? J'ai pas l'impression qu'tu soies ligotée à une chaise avec le nez cassé.  
\- Ils ont tué toute ma famille. Chacun de ces types m'a violée au moins cent fois. »

Elle avait énoncé ça brutalement, avec un regard, non pas ému, mais dur.  
« Soit tu réponds à mes questions, soit je m'en vais. Je risque déjà très gros rien qu'en étant dans cette pièce à te parler », reprit-elle.

Voilà, ça y était, se dit-il. L'erreur. L'instant de faiblesse dont il devait profiter.  
« Pose tes questions.  
\- Est-ce que tu peux marcher ? »  
La demande l'étonna. Il devait avoir l'air encore plus amoché qu'il ne se l'était imaginé pour qu'elle lui dise ça.  
« J'peux même faire des claquettes et courir le marathon, rétorqua-t-il. Question suivante.  
\- Quand tu m'as emmenée à ta voiture, t'as dit que tu venais d'un endroit où je pourrais aller. C'est quoi cet endroit ? »  
Et voilà, se dit Merle. Cette fille avait failli le surprendre avec ses simagrées, mais elle n'avait pas tardé à se démasquer. Il se permit un petit ricanement.  
« Alors c'est ça le truc ? M'envoyer la mioche avec une histoire tristounette en espérant que je te dise à toi ce que j'ai pas dit à tes potes ? Vous me prenez vraiment pour un débile mental ! »  
La fille soupira.  
« D'accord, laisse tomber cette question. De toute façon je m'en fous. N'importe quel autre endroit sera meilleur qu'ici. »

À ce moment, le plancher craqua au-dessus d'eux. L'adolescente plaqua à nouveau ses mains sur la figure de Merle, pas juste sur sa bouche cette fois, mais aussi sur son nez, ce qui lui arracha un grognement de douleur. Elle se tourna en direction de la porte et il put clairement voir la trouille dans son regard, et quasiment lire dans ses pensées. Elle hésitait entre l'envie de rester et l'urgence de se sauver de la pièce. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, le silence seulement troublé par le plancher craquant sous les pas d'un homme traversant la pièce au dessus. À ce moment, Merle et la fille se retrouvèrent à partager exactement la même appréhension : entendre les marches de l'escalier de la cave craquer à leur tour.

Après un long moment de silence, la tension retomba. La gamine relâcha la respiration qu'elle avait retenue sans le vouloir, et retira ses mains.  
« Je veux juste partir. M'en aller d'ici, peu importe où », souffla-t-elle en regardant Merle droit dans les yeux.  
Elle était toujours nerveuse, mais la peur dans son regard s'était effacée pour laisser place à nouveau à de la dureté et de la résolution.  
« J'ai un marché à te proposer. Je te libère, je t'aide à récupérer tes affaires et ta voiture.  
\- Et en échange ?  
\- Tu me sors d'ici avec toi et tu m'emmènes là d'où tu viens.  
\- Ça peut se faire.  
\- Il y a une autre clause. Je veux aussi que ces fils de pute crèvent. Tous les quatre. »  
Ça par contre, c'était plus inattendu.  
« Qu'est-ce qui me dit que je peux te faire confiance ? questionna Merle.  
\- Rien. Tu peux pas me faire confiance. Et moi non plus j'ai pas confiance en toi. J'ai confiance en personne. T'as juste pas d'autre moyen de sortir d'ici. Moi par contre j'aurais d'autres occasions. »  
Elle se redressa et regarda à nouveau la porte.  
« C'est ta seule chance de t'en tirer vivant. Ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir aujourd'hui, c'était rien. Demain, c'est Joel qui va s'occuper de toi, et tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il va te faire, ce dont il est capable. Les gens qu'ils attrapent, Joel ne les garde jamais, jamais plus que deux jours.  
\- À part toi on dirait », rétorqua-t-il.  
Elle le toisa impatiemment.  
« Je peux revenir dans cinq minutes avec ta prothèse et ton arme et te détacher. Ou bien je peux te laisser là où tu es, et je ferai la même offre au prochain qu'ils attraperont. À toi de choisir. Décide-toi vite, parce que dans cinq secondes je vais sortir de cette pièce, et tu n'auras pas d'autre chance. C'est à prendre ou à laisser. »

Merle n'eut pas à réfléchir beaucoup. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire un effort d'imagination pour essayer de deviner ce que l'autre taré lui réservait d'ici quelques heures. Le sol en béton de la cave était maculé de sang à plusieurs stades d'ancienneté. Beaucoup trop pour se permettre le luxe d'hésiter.

« Je prends.  
\- Et tu vas m'emmener avec toi ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Promets-le.  
\- Ça vaut quoi la promesse d'un type en qui t'as pas confiance ?  
\- Rien du tout. Mais promets quand même.  
\- Je promets que j'te sors d'ici vivante si j'peux.  
\- Et que tu me laisses t'accompagner ?  
\- Ouais. Maintenant détache-moi. »  
Elle le dévisagea longuement.  
« Tu viens de faire une promesse, tâche de pas l'oublier. »

Elle lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte après avoir récupéré sa bougie.  
« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Détache-moi, bordel ! »  
Elle se retourna et lui fit signe de parler plus bas.  
« Je vais revenir.  
\- Détache-moi d'abord, putain !  
\- Ta gueule et reste tranquille, idiot. »

Elle souffla la flamme, les plongeant à nouveau dans l'obscurité. La seule chose qu'il entendit ensuite fut le bruit de la porte et les pas légers remontant l'escalier.

Dans le noir, l'esprit de Merle turbinait à plein régime. Est-ce qu'il était en train de tomber une seconde fois dans le même panneau ? Après tout cette petite saleté l'avait bien entubé une fois, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de remettre ça ? Elle l'avait baisé un coup par derrière, et peut-être qu'elle était en train de le refaire par devant.  
Cependant, il avait cru percevoir quelque chose de différent cette fois. Elle n'avait pas du tout joué la carte de la petite chose fragile comme lors de leur première rencontre. Elle n'avait pas cherché à l'apitoyer, et ne l'avait pas supplié de l'aider. Elle avait quitté son personnage d'enfant pour lui montrer un visage incroyablement dur et résolu. Alors, soit elle et ses copains étaient très intelligents et fins psychologues — ce dont il doutait fort au vu du passage à tabac brutal et stupide qu'il avait subi plus tôt — soit cette gamine venait finalement de montrer un tant soi peu de sincérité.

Mais ce qui avait fini par le convaincre, ce n'était pas son histoire, ni le fait qu'il avait le dos au mur, ni la certitude que cette fille avait effectivement une lueur d'angoisse dans le regard à chaque fois qu'elle mentionnait ces types. Non, ce qui l'avait décidé, c'était cette expression qu'elle avait eue, lorsqu'elle avait déclaré qu'elle voulait qu'ils meurent.

Personne ne pouvait simuler un regard comme ça.


	4. Chapitre troisième

**Chapitre 3 : Tu n'apprendras donc jamais.**

.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, l'adolescente était de retour, avec la même petite bougie. Et surtout sa prothèse, sa baïonnette, et son revolver.  
Elle posa le tout par terre, contourna la chaise et s'accroupit derrière son dos. Merle entendit le cliquetis typique d'un cran d'arrêt et quelques secondes plus tard, ses bras étaient brusquement libérés.  
La douleur fusa, brûlante, dans ses épaules, alors qu'il peinait à remuer ses articulations engourdies. La gosse était passé aux jambes, les détachant à leur tour. Elle était très nerveuse et n'arrêtait pas de se retourner vers la porte.

« Dépêche-toi, souffla-t-elle.  
\- Deux minutes, marmonna-t-il.  
\- On n'a pas le temps. »  
Il aurait bien aimé l'y voir, elle, une demi-journée cloué à une foutue chaise. Elle s'imaginait quoi, qu'on pouvait se relever après comme si de rien n'était ?

« Joel est déjà réveillé, je l'ai entendu dans sa chambre, j'ai trop attendu, merde, merde, merde. »  
Elle marmonnait rapidement, sous le coup du stress.  
« Il va bientôt m'appeler, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. C'est Rock qui monte la garde, va falloir s'occuper de lui en premier. Si je rate cette fois, ils me tuent.  
\- Et ben faisons en sorte de pas s'foirer, alors, répliqua Merle, qui venait de parvenir à se mettre debout.  
\- J'espère que tu sais te battre. »  
Merle était en train de caler sa prothèse sur son moignon.  
« J'ai une baïonnette au bout d'ce machin, pas une brosse à dent, c'est pas pour rien », rétorqua-t-il.  
La lame claqua sèchement lorsqu'elle s'enclencha contre le métal.

Ils montèrent l'escalier doucement, la fille le précédant. Merle devait avouer que la situation n'était pas reluisante. Il avait failli dégueuler quand il s'était levé à cause du tournis, et il avait sans doute des côtes cassées. Il mit le flingue dans son pantalon, se guidant de la main contre le mur. Le revolver était pour ainsi dire inutile, il ne ferait pas le poids contre les quatre d'un coup, il lui fallait les avoir l'un après l'autre, en silence si possible.  
« File-moi l'couteau.  
\- Pas question. »

L'escalier de la cave débouchait sur un couloir. Merle se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la configuration du bâtiment, ce qui allait constituer une difficulté supplémentaire. L'adolescente s'avança la première, tendant devant elle sa petite bougie. Le faisceau aveuglant d'une torche éclaira le couloir face à eux.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? » s'exclama une voix grave.

Deux choses se passèrent simultanément à toute vitesse. La gamine courut droit sur l'homme sans la moindre hésitation, et le type aperçut Merle.  
« Bordel de… »  
Le bras de la petite fusa en arc-de-cercle, la lame du cran d'arrêt jetant un éclat l'espace d'un instant, coupant nette l'exclamation de l'homme et sa gorge de droite à gauche. La torche tomba et roula par terre, suivie par le corps de Rock, qui gargouillait de façon ignoble. Merle s'était déjà précipité, et la lame de sa baïonnette lui traversa le crâne jusqu'au plancher.  
Son regard croisa celui de la gamine alors qu'il se relevait. Ok, elle n'avait absolument pas bluffé quand elle avait déclaré vouloir les voir mourir tous les quatre.

Nerveusement, ils attendirent, tendant l'oreille, mais les secondes passèrent sans le moindre bruit.

Le couloir donnait sur un très grand séjour. C'était plus qu'une simple maison, découvrit Merle, c'était une vraie villa de luxe. Ce qui expliquait le nombre assez impressionnant de bouteilles de pinard dans la cave. Le salon aurait pu servir de parking à trois Cadillac. Et visiblement, la bande en avait bien profité, à en juger par le nombre de déchets, de cendriers pleins et de cadavres de bouteilles d'alcool, ainsi qu'une cible de fléchettes criblée de trous à l'instar du mur autour. Ils vivaient la grande vie, ces quatre fils de chienne.  
Merle découvrit que c'était déjà le petit matin. Une lumière gris-bleuté baignait timidement les lieux.  
L'adolescente pointa un escalier menant vers l'étage.  
« Il ont chacun une chambre. Simon et Matt dorment, on va pouvoir… »

Un son déchira alors le silence, tellement incongru que Merle en sursauta de stupeur. C'était un tintement de cloche. Une putain de cloche en métal, comme dans les hôtels ! Et ça venait d'en haut.  
La fille s'était figée, comme un lapin pris dans la lumière des phares.  
« C'est Joel. C'est pour moi. »  
L'espace d'un instant, elle parut réellement terrorisée, à un cheveu de la panique. Mais son expression redevint alors décidée.  
« C'est toujours lui le premier, il se lève aux aurores, et il faut que j'aille dans sa chambre chaque matin. »  
Elle regarda le couteau dans sa main.  
« Je vais te faire gagner quelques minutes, grouille-toi de t'occuper de Matt et Simon. »

Rapidement et en silence, ils gravirent l'escalier, dont la moquette épaisse étouffa leurs pas. Ils se trouvèrent face à un couloir rectiligne.  
« Simon, dit la fille en indiquant une porte, puis l'autre. Matt. Quand t'auras terminé…  
\- Joel.  
\- C'est le pire de tous, il est complètement cinglé, plombe-le sur place, lui laisse même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. T'occupe pas de moi, descend-le vite c'est tout ce que je te demande. »  
Elle avait vraiment une trouille bleue de ce type, c'était évident.  
« Pour ça te bile pas, il sera mort avant d'avoir touché l'sol. »

S'il y en avait bien un que Merle était impatient de buter, c'était lui. Il avait pas eu besoin d'elle pour deviner que c'était de loin le plus dangereux. Depuis la toute première seconde où il avait vu Joel, il avait compris que c'était le genre de pervers qui nécessitait urgemment plusieurs balles, si possible dans la tête.

Il s'étonnait pourtant que pas un bruit ne sorte des chambres de deux frangins. Le son tonitruant de la cloche avait forcément dû les réveiller. Ceci dit, vu les personnages, il avait du mal à les imaginer en lève-tôt. Il réfléchit rapidement. Ce truc de la cloche, c'était n'importe quoi, mais la gamine avait réagi comme si c'était parfaitement normal. Normal comme une _habitude_ , comprit-il. C'était un truc que ce tordu avait mis en place pour la domestiquer, un rituel d'obéissance pavlovien. Tous les matins elle se faisait tirer du lit en fanfare, et les autres devaient s'y être accoutumé à force, et avaient pris le réflexe de se rendormir immédiatement. Il avait donc encore l'effet de surprise.

L'adolescente venait de planquer le couteau sous son teeshirt et de toquer à la porte qui se trouvait au bout du couloir, trois coups légers, polis. La voix de l'autre côté ordonna d'entrer, et elle ouvrit, déclamant un bonjour d'automate soumise.  
« Une minute et quinze secondes, pas terrible », annonça la voix réprobatrice de Joel, juste avant que la porte se referme.  
Merle écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Bon Dieu, ce malade la _chronométrait_ ? Tu m'étonnes qu'elle avait envie de le buter.  
Elle avait parlé de gagner du temps, il préférait ne pas tenter d'imaginer de quelle façon. Il reporta son attention sur ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il tâcha de se souvenir de ce que la gosse avait dit juste avant. La porte qui correspondait à Simon, et l'autre juste à côté à son frère Matt. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il avait bien fait d'être attentif un peu plus tôt dans la journée, et d'enregistrer entre deux coups de poing qui était qui.  
Simon était le plus jeune des deux, il devait avoir moins de trente ans, et c'était une petite frappe, mais surtout une petite fiotte. Son frère paraissait plus dangereux, plus opiniâtre, Merle décida de lui régler son compte en premier. Il devait faire vite et discrètement, assez rapidement pour avoir encore le temps de prendre Joel par surprise.

Il entra dans la première chambre sans un bruit. La lumière provenant de la porte ouverte réveilla l'homme, qui se redressa dans son lit, aveuglé, désorienté. La lame de la baïonnette transperça sa gorge, mais plus bas que ce que Merle avait estimé. Matt sursauta et tenta de hurler, mais la première syllabe pour appeler son frère fut immédiatement étouffée par la main de Merle contre sa bouche.  
Il donna un coup de lame vers le haut, la plaie s'ouvrant cette fois jusqu'au menton. Le sang gicla si fort que des gouttes s'étalèrent sur le visage de Merle, tandis que Matt expirait dans des spasmes violents et incontrôlés. Un nouveau coup de baïonnette, dans le visage cette fois, acheva de le rendre immobile.  
Merle relâcha le souffle qu'il avait retenu. Le tout venait de durer moins de dix secondes. _Suivant_ , se dit-il.

Mais lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre de Simon, sa chance tourna, et un coup de feu le stoppa net après quelques pas dans la pièce.  
Merle se retrouva ramené en arrière par le choc de l'impact, et failli perdre l'équilibre. Heureusement pour lui, la pénombre n'avait pas permis à Simon de viser correctement, et il l'avait touché dans le gras du bras. Son bon bras, malheureusement. Immédiatement, Simon pointa l'arme à nouveau, mais cette fois Merle le prit de vitesse, et sa baïonnette lui traversa la poitrine de part en part. Le second coup de feu du jeune homme alla se perdre quelque part dans un mur, Simon tâcha de ruer pour se dégager, mais Merle appuya sur son bras droit de tout son poids. Sa main gauche alla récupérer son revolver à sa ceinture, et l'instant d'après la cervelle de Simon explosa.

Merle retira la lame de sa prothèse et se redressa, titubant légèrement. Le sang coulait déjà abondamment le long de son bras valide. Fait chier, l'autre cinglé avait un coup d'avance maintenant.  
Il se précipita dans le couloir pour en finir. Ça allait se régler à un contre un, le tout pour le tout. Il tendit l'oreille et n'entendit rien, ni Joel, ni la fille. Pas un bruit ne provenait de la dernière chambre.  
« Quand faut y aller, faut y aller », grommela-t-il.

Il tourna la poignée lentement, attendit, rien ne se passa. Il recula d'un pas et ouvrit la porte à la volée d'un coup de pied, son revolver déjà pointé, le doigt sur la détente. Et il se figea.

« Oh non, je ne crois pas », déclara tranquillement Joel.  
Il était debout face à la porte, un fusil pointé dans une main, l'autre agrippant le manche du couteau de la gamine, qu'il tenait juste devant lui, appuyant fermement la lame contre sa gorge. Merle se maudit de n'avoir pas eu le réflexe de tirer immédiatement, de lui avoir cédé une seconde de surprise.  
« Se planquer derrière une gosse, c'est minable, cracha-t-il pour gagner du temps. Et ça te servira à rien. Tu es déjà mort.  
\- Elle aussi », rétorqua Joel.

Il était nettement plus grand que son otage, et tenait son bras haut, la forçant à se hisser presque sur la pointe des pieds pour tâcher de relâcher la pression de la lame contre sa peau. Un léger filet de sang commençait déjà à couler le long de sa gorge.  
Mais la vérité, c'était que Merle s'en fichait complètement. La mort de cette gamine ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, lui seul comptait. Seul le fusil de Joel l'intéressait. Il le tenait droit devant lui, d'une seule main, le bras tendu, presque nonchalamment, en direction de Merle. Personne de sensé ne pointait jamais un fusil de chasse comme ça, le recul s'il tirait allait faire dévier le canon droit vers le plafond.

« Il va falloir me laisser sortir d'ici, maintenant, annonça Joel très tranquillement.  
\- Tue-le ! »  
C'était la fille qui avait crié, d'une voix légèrement étranglée et pourtant résolue, remplie de rage davantage que de peur. Merle reconnut cette voix. Celle d'une personne qui savait parfaitement qu'elle allait mourir.  
« T'occupes pas de moi ! Tue-le ! »

Joel eut un sourire, un sourire si pervers et cruel que Merle souhaita immédiatement le faire disparaitre le plus rapidement possible. Il comprit pourquoi elle avait si peur de lui. Joel n'avait quasiment pas la moindre chance de s'en sortir, mais ce qui était sûr, ce qui ne faisait aucun doute dans son regard, c'était qu'il allait trancher la gorge de cette gosse quoi qu'il arrive.  
« Encore raté, petite, déclara-t-il. Tu n'apprendras donc jamais. »

Elle poussa alors simultanément une sorte de rugissement animal et happa le poignet qui se trouvait juste devant elle, et y mordit de toutes ses forces, juste avant que la lame ne tranche.

Joel et Merle firent feu l'un sur l'autre en même temps. Le montant en bois de la porte éclata juste au-dessus de Merle, en une petite pluie d'échardes. Une bonne moitié de l'oreille gauche de Joel fut emportée par la balle qu'il avait tenté d'éviter en se jetant de côté.  
Comme prévu le fusil avait fait un bond vers le haut, et l'homme le lâcha par réflexe pour porter la main à son visage.  
À genoux par terre, la fille appuyait fort sur son cou pour arrêter le sang, là où le couteau l'avait entaillée de travers, la lame ayant ripé.  
Merle pointa à nouveau son arme vers Joel et tira. Le percuteur frappa dans le vide. L'arme de Merle était un six coups, et personne ne l'avait rechargée. Quatre rôdeurs la veille, la boite crânienne de Simon, l'oreille de Joel, ça faisait six balles.  
Les deux hommes fixèrent simultanément le fusil sur le plancher.

Merle se précipita dessus, mais Joel était le plus près. Pas exactement, toutefois. Les mains de la gamine se refermèrent sur l'arme et, toujours à genoux, elle le pointa droit devant elle.  
« Non ! hurla Joel. Att… »  
La détonation avala le reste de sa phrase, et il tomba à la renverse, une balle dans la poitrine.

La fille avait quasiment été projetée en arrière par le recul de l'arme, mais elle se reprit immédiatement, se releva et visa à nouveau, désormais au-dessus de lui. Une large trainée rouge sombre partait de sa mâchoire et descendait le long de son cou, jusqu'à son teeshirt blanc dont le col buvait le sang.  
Joel tenta de se redresser, se tortillant pitoyablement sur le plancher, impuissant. Il était déjà en train de cracher le sang qui noyait ses poumons. Elle posa le bout du canon sur son front et fit feu.  
La fille se recula d'un pas et tira à nouveau. Puis encore. Et encore. Chaque coup du lourd fusil de chasse la secouait toute entière. Elle cribla de balles ce qui restait du visage de Joel, sans s'arrêter, et sans émettre le moindre son, jusqu'à ce que l'arme soit déchargée.  
Elle continua à appuyer plusieurs fois sur la gâchette, le percuteur frappant dans le vide. Alors elle retourna l'arme et asséna violemment la crosse sur ce qui restait de la tête du mort. Puis elle recommença, s'acharnant sur le cadavre.

« Hey… » finit par dire Merle.  
Elle n'eut aucune réaction.  
« Hey ! »  
Elle suspendit son geste.  
« Quoi ? dit-elle sans se retourner.  
\- Il est mort, là, c'est bon. »  
Il y eut un petit silence.  
« Je suis au courant », rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle reprit le fusil à l'endroit, sans se soucier de la crosse désormais dégoulinante de sang. Une dernière fois, elle contempla le corps de Joel, et Merle, qui voyait son visage de profil, y lut une étrange joie sombre. Elle se racla la gorge et lui cracha dessus, avant de se détourner de lui pour de bon.  
Il n'y avait plus rien à cet instant chez elle de la petite fille vulnérable et effrayée de la veille.

« Les autres, ils sont morts ?  
\- À ton avis ? » rétorqua Merle.

L'adolescente sembla se désintéresser de lui, et traversa la chambre jusqu'à une patère où était suspendu un manteau, une grosse parka kaki, qu'elle décrocha et enfila sans un mot. Elle était trop grande pour elle, ses doigts dépassaient à peine des manches et le bas du manteau lui arrivait quasiment aux chevilles.  
Elle récupéra le fusil, plongea la main dans une des poches et en ressortit une poignée de balles. Elle rechargea l'arme, avec des gestes maladroits et laborieux. Merle devina qu'elle avait dû voir l'ancien propriétaire de l'arme effectuer l'opération plusieurs fois, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais encore eu l'occasion de le faire elle-même.

Merle ne dit rien et la laissa faire, en profitant pour s'adosser au mur — il devait admettre qu'il n'était pas aussi solide sur ses jambes qu'il aurait voulu l'être. Il commençait à être sérieusement fatigué et son bras blessé lui faisait salement mal. Le fusil fut finalement chargé, et la gosse fit volte face… et le braqua droit sur Merle.

« Hey ! On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ? »  
Il se maudit d'avoir laissé cette gamine recharger ce truc sans réagir. Elle le jaugea du regard, paraissant hésiter. Il comprit qu'elle était en train de se demander à quel point il pouvait constituer une nouvelle menace potentielle pour elle dans un avenir proche.  
« Relax, petite, j'ai pas l'intention d'te doubler. On s'en est bien sorti jusqu'ici tous les deux, y a pas d'raison que ça continue pas.  
\- T'es un mec. »  
Ce simple état de fait paraissait pour elle une raison suffisante de le tuer.  
« Ah, ouais, et donc, parce que des mecs t'ont violée, ça veut dire que tous les hommes sont pareils ? C'est quoi ton projet à partir de maintenant, buter tous les hommes que tu vas croiser ?  
\- Ça se pourrait.  
\- Hey, j'te rappelle que quand t'étais perchée sur ta cabine téléphonique, moi, j'suis venu à ton secours.  
\- Eux aussi, quand on les a rencontré, moi et ma famille, ils ont fait semblant de vouloir nous aider.  
\- Pour le moment, celui d'nous deux qui a clairement pas porté bonheur à l'autre, c'est toi, espèce de foutue pisseuse ! Alors tu m'enlèves cette merde de devant ma gueule et tu calmes un peu tes nerfs ! »

Les yeux de la fille devinrent un peu moins menaçants, mais elle demeurait de toute évidence sur la défensive.  
« Je garde le fusil, déclara-t-elle. Il était à mon père.  
\- Très bien, t'as qu'à faire ça. Garde le fusil. »

Ils se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre en silence un instant. Le teeshirt de la gamine commençait à virer au rouge depuis le col, la tache s'étendant de plus en plus. Le sang de Merle avait coulé tout le long de son bras et gouttait sur le plancher.  
« Y a de la flotte, dans cette putain d'baraque ? » finit-il par dire.


	5. Chapitre quatrième

**Chapitre 4 : Je voudrais que vous creviez tous !**

.

La lumière grisâtre du petit matin baignait la salle de bain d'une atmosphère froide et morne. La faïence délicate du lavabo se constellait progressivement de petites taches écarlates, tandis que Merle délayait le sang de son bras sous l'eau du robinet encore en état de marche.  
L'adolescente, de son côté, s'était contentée d'arrêter l'hémorragie à l'aide d'une serviette, et examinait sa gorge dans un miroir. Le sang coulait encore, plus faiblement. La plaie était longue, partant du bord de la mâchoire et allant presque jusqu'à l'oreille, mais la lame du couteau n'avait fait qu'entailler superficiellement sans beaucoup de gravité. Elle farfouilla dans une armoire d'où elle tira une trousse de secours du genre de celles que possèdent toutes les familles « en cas de bobo ». Il n'y avait pas grand chose d'utile là-dedans hormis du sparadrap. Elle découpa aux ciseaux une bande de serviette à la bonne taille, qu'elle scotcha ensuite grossièrement en place.

Le reste de la serviette servit à Merle pour nouer autour de son bras. Sa blessure à lui était plus préoccupante, la balle était encore à l'intérieur, et il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, à part patienter jusqu'à ce que leur médecin attitrée à Woodbury le rafistole correctement.  
Dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo, il détailla sa propre gueule, et elle était pas jolie à voir, toute en gamme de mauves et de bordeaux. Ça aurait été très beau dans un ciel de crépuscule… tu parles d'une tronche de ciel. Et ouais, son nez était bien cassé. Putain, il allait avoir mal à la tête pendant des jours, et avec les côtes pétées, il avait l'impression que sa poitrine était prise dans un étau. Ça c'était la promesse d'une poignée de nuits infectes. Il se passa vaguement de l'eau sur la figure, essuyant le plus gros du sang coagulé, tout en se disant que sa vie, c'était quand même bien de la merde, comparé à celle des autres.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fille, qui se lavait les mains pour la quatrième fois au moins, frottant frénétiquement pour retirer de sa peau le sang de Joel, faisant virer au rouge sa peau incolore à force de gratter. Bon, ok, peut-être pas tous les autres.  
Sacrée journée pour elle aussi. Il se demanda combien de milliers de fois elle avait dû secrètement brûler de l'intérieur en les imaginant morts tous les quatre. Est-ce qu'elle était contente ? Soulagée ? Dur à dire.

Ils n'échangèrent quasiment pas un mot durant ce laps de temps. Elle restait autant que possible collée à son fusil, et ne cessait de surveiller Merle, se refusant à relâcher son attention et sa méfiance.  
« C'est bon, on peut s'casser d'ici ? demanda-t-il enfin.  
\- J'ai tout ce que je voulais », dit-elle.

Elle le conduisit à l'extérieur de la maison. Le regard de Merle s'arrêta soudain sur un détail, qui était pourtant littéralement sous ses yeux depuis le début, mais qu'il remarquait seulement maintenant.  
« T'as pas d'godasses ? »  
La fille était pieds nus. Elle l'était également la veille, se souvint-il.  
« Une idée de Joel. C'est moins facile de s'échapper pieds nus, qu'il disait. J'avais pas le droit d'aller dehors de toute façon. »

De l'autre côté de la maison, dans une allée de garage énorme, étaient garées plusieurs voitures, dont le quatre-quatre de Merle.  
« J'imagine que tu préfères prendre la tienne ? questionna la fille.  
\- Affirmatif.  
\- Alors t'auras besoin de ça. »  
Elle plongea une main dans une poche du manteau et en sortit sa clef. Alors que Merle s'avançait pour la prendre, il se retrouva à nouveau face à face avec le canon du fusil.  
« Si tu la veux il va falloir me prendre à bord moi aussi.  
\- Enlève ça d'ma tronche, rétorqua Merle. Je croyais qu'on avait un marché ?  
\- Je préfère m'assurer que tu le respectes.  
\- Tu fais vraiment confiance à personne.  
\- Non. »

Une fois derrière le volant, Merle se sentit nettement mieux. D'abord parce qu'il était finalement assis. Ensuite parce qu'il pouvait enfin se dire qu'il allait quitter cet endroit sain et sauf. Et troisièmement, parce que la gosse, qui avait pris place sur le siège passager, bien que demeurant agrippée à son fusil, n'avait désormais plus assez de place pour le manœuvrer efficacement dans l'espace réduit de l'habitacle.  
Elle dut bien évidemment le comprendre, car, alors que Merle se détendait un peu, elle devint paradoxalement plus nerveuse. Cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle et récupéra une boite de balles dans le vide-poche, lui permettant de recharger son revolver. Après quoi il mit le contact, et constata que la voiture démarrait, et que la jauge d'essence n'avait pas énormément baissé — ce qui signifiait qu'ils ne devaient pas être trop loin de l'hôpital.

« Est-ce que tu sais où on est ? »  
Sa passagère répondit par un signe de tête négatif.  
« Bon, j'suppose que j'ai qu'à juste rouler jusqu'à c'que je trouve un point de repère. »

.

.

Au bout d'un ou deux kilomètres, alors qu'ils se trouvaient en rase campagne, Merle estima qu'ils étaient suffisamment loin, et stoppa le moteur.  
« Pourquoi on s'arrête ? s'alarma la fille, ses mains se crispant sur son arme.  
\- Parce que tu descends là. »  
Avant qu'elle puisse esquisser le moindre geste, elle se retrouva avec la lame de la baïonnette juste sous la gorge.  
« Deux fois dans la même journée, fit-il remarquer. C'est pas ton jour, on dirait. »

De sa main gauche, Merle lui retira le fusil et le posa hors de sa portée. Elle le dévisagea, le regard paniqué, comme un petit animal acculé. Il éloigna la lame de son cou, tout en prenant son revolver — plus aisé à manier dans une voiture.  
« Descend », ordonna-t-il.  
Elle lui adressa un regard effaré.  
« Mais pourquoi ? Tu avais dit que…  
\- Tu crois peut-être que j'ai oublié la façon dont tu m'as baisé la gueule ? Tout s'paie dans la vie, ma grande.  
\- Mais je t'ai sauvé la vie !  
\- Tu m'as rien sauvé du tout, espèce de pétasse décolorée ! Tu m'as sorti de la merde où tu m'as toi-même plongé, rien d'autre.  
\- On avait un accord ! protesta-t-elle.  
\- J'avais dit que je te sortirai de là, et je l'ai fait. J'ai fait ma part, on n'a plus rien à foutre ensemble.  
\- Tu as dit que tu m'emmènerais là d'où tu viens ! Tu as _promis_ ! »

Elle avait littéralement hurlé le mot. Ses yeux brillaient à la fois de panique et de colère.

« Et puis quoi encore ? cria-t-il. J'ai failli crever à cause de toi, sale petite pute ! Estime-toi heureuse d'être une gosse, c'est uniquement pour ça que j'te laisse t'en tirer aussi bien, sans t'exploser la gueule en prime ! Maintenant, ouvre cette putain d'portière et vire ton cul d'ma bagnole !  
Il hésita un bref instant, le temps de se calmer un peu.

« Je te laisse ton fusil un peu plus loin sur la route. C'est plus que c'que tu mérites, estime-toi chanceuse.  
\- Va te faire enculer ! lui cracha-t-elle. Va brûler en Enfer, espèce de… de… de _mec_ ! »  
Visiblement, c'était la pire des insultes à ses yeux.  
« Vous êtes tous pareils ! Je voudrais que vous creviez tous ! » continua-t-elle à lui crier une fois hors de la voiture.  
Même après qu'il ait claqué la portière et redémarré, elle continua à lui souhaiter mille morts.

Ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il s'était préparé à des larmes de crocodiles, des supplications pathétiques et sans doute des excuses. Le tout ne lui aurait fait ni chaud ni froid, il ne supportait pas les gonzesses qui chialaient. Il ne s'attendait pas à un regard si furieux dans un petit visage aussi dur, ni à des insultes. Il fallait admettre qu'elle avait un sacré caractère, la gamine.  
Il jeta un regard dans le rétroviseur. Ah putain, c'était vrai, il avait oublié, elle avait pas de chaussures.  
Sa silhouette rapetissait dans la lunette arrière. Cette gamine, on aurait dit qu'elle venait de tomber du lit, avec ses cheveux dans tous les sens, elle était pieds nus, avec juste un teeshirt sous son manteau trop grand et une sorte de pantalon de pyjama, et rien d'autre, sans sac, sans affaires, sans un cure-dent. Juste comme ça, toute seule, perdue au milieu de rien du tout, sur une bande de route froide au petit matin, entre deux champs glacés de rosée.

Merle freina, laissa tourner un instant le moteur dans le silence, et laissa aller son front contre le volant, fermant les yeux.  
« Fait chier, putain. Fait chier. »

Le visage de la gamine s'illumina de stupéfaction et d'espoir lorsqu'elle le vit faire demi-tour. Une fois à sa hauteur, il baissa sa vitre.  
« J'refuse que qui qu'ce soit puisse dire que j'suis un homme qui tient pas sa parole. Monte avant que je change d'avis. »  
Il n'eut pas besoin de le dire une seconde fois. Il retint un petit sourire en la voyant verrouiller sa portière et attacher sa ceinture. Elle avait vraiment envie de rester dans cette voiture, dis donc.

« Merci, murmura-t-elle.  
\- Ton nom c'est quoi ? »  
Elle lui offrit un regard étonné.  
« J'vais pas ramener à mon boss une fille qu'a pas de nom. Comment tu t'appelles ? »  
Elle hésita un moment.  
« Hazel, répondit-elle finalement. Et toi ?  
\- Merle Dixon. »

Il fit à nouveau décrire un arc de cercle au véhicule, et reprit la route dans la bonne direction, enfin, dans une direction en tous cas, si c'était la bonne, rien n'était moins sûr, parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait, et les nuages cachaient le soleil qui aurait pu vaguement l'orienter.

La gosse ne disait rien, elle s'était recroquevillée sur son siège, ramenant ses genoux contre elle. Elle tenait dans ses mains le bout de ses pieds, visiblement glacés. Merle mit en marche le chauffage au max, avec la soufflerie vers les pieds, et lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait étendre ses jambes, ce qu'elle fit, murmurant un petit merci.

« C'est comment, là où on va ? » demanda-t-elle.  
Cette question pouvait avoir beaucoup de sens différents, mais Merle était suffisamment subtil pour comprendre le genre de réponse qu'elle attendait.  
« Civilisé.  
\- Ça veut dire quoi, civilisé ?  
\- Ça veut dire qu'on n'y viole pas les gosses. »  
Autant ne pas tourner autour du pot et dire clairement ce qu'elle espérait entendre.  
« Je pourrai y rester ?  
\- Ça c'est pas moi qui décide. Mais a priori j'dirais qu'oui. C'est pas rare qu'on récupère des chats errants dans ton genre. Y a pas d'raison qu'on veuille pas d'toi si tu files droit. »  
Elle resta un instant silencieuse, digérant l'information.  
« Et comment il s'appelle, cet endroit ?  
\- Woodbury. »


	6. Chapitre cinquième

**Chapitre 5 : Tu peux arrêter de me dévisager ?**

.

Le petit matin gris était en train de céder la place à une journée grise, ces fichus nuages et cette semi-brume ne semblaient pas décidés à foutre le camp. Avec la chance que Merle avait, il allait peut-être même se mettre à pleuvoir.  
Il ne disait rien depuis plus d'une heure, et sa jeune voisine n'était pas plus bavarde. Elle tenait toujours son fusil à pompe debout contre elle, ce qui avait donné à Merle l'occasion de mieux l'observer.

Il comprenait tout à fait pourquoi elle avait tenu à le récupérer, on ne croisait pas ce genre de beau jouet tous les jours.  
Il n'avait pas besoin de lui demander de quoi il s'agissait, il s'y connaissait suffisamment en armes pour savoir à quoi il avait affaire, et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de fusils à pompe capables de tirer neuf balles d'affilée. Et celui-là, c'était le Mossberg 590. C'était une arme redoutable, à condition d'être capable de tenir pas loin de quatre kilos à bout de bras. Mais le résultat, il avait pu le constater sur Joel : sept balles de calibre 12 dans la caboche, à la fin, on avait plus de trous que de tête. Si c'était bien comme elle l'avait dit celui de son père, alors ce dernier ne devait pas être n'importe qui, c'était au moins un chasseur chevronné, un amateur d'armes en tous cas.  
Merle ne l'aurait jamais admis, mais il était un petit peu jaloux.

C'était marrant, parce que la gamine essayait désespérément de ne pas s'endormir, mais sa tête finissait par pencher de côté irrésistiblement, et lorsqu'elle cognait la vitre, la gosse sursautait et écarquillait les yeux, le temps de quelques poignées de secondes, avant de recommencer.  
Elle était exténuée. Lui aussi, à vrai dire. Il était tenté d'arrêter la voiture et de prendre le temps de dormir un peu, mais il se raisonnait en se répétant que s'il faisait ça, ce serait pire après, il ne se réveillerait qu'en ayant encore plus mal et la suite du trajet n'en serait que plus pénible. Il y avait au moins quatre heures de route pour rentrer à Woodbury. Ça allait être éprouvant, comme balade.

C'était un matin d'octobre glacial et humide, il avait froid à cause de la fatigue, mais s'il mettait le chauffage trop fort, il allait certainement s'endormir et terminer dans le décor. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à voir la route correctement… sa vision était encore légèrement trouble, et il avait une migraine de l'enfer. Bordel de merde, si ça se trouve ces connards lui avaient collé une commotion à force de lui taper sur la calebasse, génial.

« Hey, la vampire. »  
Elle sursauta à nouveau, tirée de son demi-sommeil.  
« C'est Hazel.  
\- J'm'en fous. Regarde derrière, y a pas un sac ? »  
Elle se tortilla sur son siège.  
« Si.  
\- Y a de l'eau dedans, normalement. »

Elle récupéra le sac, en tira la bouteille, et lui tendit, en ayant pris soin d'ôter le bouchon. Alors qu'il buvait longuement, elle continua à fouiller, et poussa soudain une sorte de glapissement.  
« Je peux les avoir ? s'exclama-t-elle, en brandissant un petit paquet de cacahuètes d'apéritif — le seul truc mangeable que les autres avaient laissé.  
\- Ouais, fais-toi plaisir. »  
Lui, il avait plus la gerbe qu'autre chose.  
La gamine se jeta dessus comme une véritable morte de faim.  
« Bordel, t'as pas mangé depuis combien d'jours ? plaisanta-t-il.  
\- Trois. »  
Merle en resta bouche bée.  
« Le coup de la cabine téléphonique, ils me le font faire quand y a presque plus rien à bouffer. Tant que j'ai pas chopé un pigeon, je mange rien. »

Il la considéra un moment, alors qu'elle avait recommencé à engloutir les cacahuètes. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait été aussi bonne actrice. Elle avait pas dû avoir à se forcer beaucoup pour lui sortir ses larmes de crocodile. Encore heureux que le Mossberg ait été un fusil à neuf coups, parce que s'il en avait eu cinquante, Merle était prêt à parier qu'elle aurait tiré cinquante balles d'affilée dans la tête de Joel.

« Ça faisait combien d'temps que t'étais avec eux ?  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Comment ça tu sais pas ?  
\- Je sais pas quel mois on est.  
\- On est début octobre.  
\- Alors ça fait… » Elle compta sur ses doigts. « Sept mois.  
\- Sept _mois_ ? »  
Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était davantage que le temps qu'il avait passé à Woodbury. En fait, calcula-t-il, au moment où lui avait encore sa main droite, cette gamine était déjà captive.  
« Et t'es restée seule juste avec ces quatre trous du cul ? Pendant sept foutus mois ? »  
Elle fronça les sourcils, le regard fuyant.  
« Je veux pas en parler.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils…  
\- Stop ! »

Elle avait crié d'un seul coup. Elle se reprit immédiatement, surprise par sa propre réaction.  
« C'est terminé maintenant, déclara-t-elle résolument. Ils sont morts, c'est fini. Je veux plus parler de ça, jamais. Je veux juste oublier. »  
Il n'insista pas.  
Il parait qu'au bout d'un certain temps de captivité, on se mettait à développer un sentiment malsain de sympathie pour ses ravisseurs, le syndrome de Stockholm, que ça s'appelait. Et ben putain, avec celle-là, ça avait pas marché.

Ça allait lui faire drôle, dis donc, de se retrouver à Woodbury, à cette gosse. Voir des gens, parler avec d'autres femmes, vivre normalement à nouveau, être libre de ses mouvements… elle risquait d'être sacrément déphasée au début.  
Finalement, il était quand même en train de la faire, sa bonne action, même si elle lui avait un peu forcé la main.

Le paysage n'était pas très distrayant. Sa voisine, par contre, l'était davantage, et il ne se gêna pas pour la détailler tandis qu'elle somnolait à moitié. Il était quand même en train de rapporter un drôle de phénomène de foire, avec ses cheveux complètement décolorés et sa peau aussi blanche qu'un cadavre. Tout chez elle était dépourvu de couleur, y compris les poils.  
Elle avait des sourcils quasiment inexistants, transparents presque, ce qui donnait un étrange aspect à son front, le faisant paraitre plus grand qu'il n'était. Ses cils étaient longs et totalement blancs. Seules ses lèvres affichaient une carnation rose comme si elles avaient été maquillées.  
Ce qui était le plus fascinant ceci dit, c'était ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil. Ils étaient d'un gris délavé, tirant quasiment sur le violet métallisé. Le pourtour de ses paupières était, lui, rose pastel. Son regard donnait l'impression d'être transparent, éteint, comme celui d'une aveugle ou d'une personne sous hypnose, et c'était plutôt perturbant. Mais surtout, ils se comportaient de façon très bizarre. C'était dur à décrire, ses yeux avaient tendance à bouger très rapidement, à osciller presque. Ça devait être un truc qu'elle faisait sans s'en rendre compte, il avait déjà repéré que c'était quand elle tâchait de fixer quelque chose que le phénomène survenait le plus. C'était plutôt discret, mais une fois qu'on l'avait repéré, on ne voyait plus que ça. C'était plutôt malaisant d'avoir face à soi une personne dont les yeux gigotaient tous seuls.  
Elle ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine, mais une fabriquée par quelqu'un qui n'avait pas compris que les poupées étaient censées être mignonnes et imiter ce que les fillettes avaient de vivant, et non pas donner l'image d'une reproduction de cire blafarde figée et glacée, vidée de toute espèce de chaleur humaine. Face à cette gamine, on ressentait le même malaise diffus que face à certains robots humanoïdes trop ressemblants mais à qui il manquait ce truc, cette étincelle de vie dont l'absence signait douloureusement la nature artificielle, étrangère.

Enfin, c'était comme tout, se dit Merle, une fois passé le choc de la surprise, on s'y faisait. D'ici quelques jours, elle ne lui semblerait pas plus bizzaroïde que n'importe qui d'autre. Certainement pas plus bizarre que Crowley qui enlevait jamais son foutu bandana, à se demander ce qu'il avait de si terrible à cacher sur le front, ou la fille de la vieille Ruth Perkins qui se parlait sans arrêt toute seule à mi-voix, ou encore Mikey qui avait des tatouages jusque sur la figure et Monsieur Fisher qui s'obstinait à vouvoyer absolument tout le monde y compris les enfants et à continuer à porter une cravate.  
Et pas plus bizarre que lui, avec sa baïonnette en guise de main droite, son humour tordu et toutes ses ruminations.

« Je suis pas à vendre, pas la peine de me fixer comme ça.  
\- Hein ? »  
La gamine avait parlé sans le regarder.  
« Tu peux arrêter de me dévisager ? C'est gênant. Je suis albinos, pas de quoi en faire un plat.  
\- Aaaaah, c'est ça le truc. Pourtant t'as pas les yeux rouges.  
\- C'est les animaux qui ont les yeux rouges, répliqua-t-elle tranquillement. Chez les gens, ça peut être toutes sortes de couleurs. Généralement, c'est bleu très clair, ou même rose.  
\- Ils sont tous comme toi dans ta famille ? »  
Elle soupira.  
« Est-ce qu'on peut juste arrêter les questions à propos des albinos ?  
\- Oh ça va, monte pas sur tes grands chevaux. Mademoiselle est susceptible ?  
\- Non, j'en ai juste marre de répondre toujours aux mêmes questions stupides que tout le monde peut pas s'empêcher de me poser. Oui ma peau craint le soleil, oui mes pupilles sont hypersensibles à la lumière, non je ne vois pas mieux dans le noir, oui mes yeux bougent bizarrement, ça s'appelle un nystagmus et oui, je sais que ça met mes interlocuteurs mal à l'aise, sauf que j'y peux rien. Et non, ça m'empêche pas de lire. Et oui, bien sûr que oui, ça fatigue d'avoir les yeux qui font ça et c'est pour ça que je les garde souvent fermés. Ça suffira ?  
\- J'en demandais pas tant.  
\- Désolée, j'ai horreur qu'on me regarde avec insistance comme ça, pourtant tout le monde le fait. Ça craint, parce que le dernier truc que je veux c'est attirer l'attention.  
\- C'est sûr que si ce que tu aimes c'est pas te faire remarquer, t'as pas tiré le bon numéro.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Si c'est que ça, un bon coup de teinture pour les cheveux et un brin de maquillage et on n'en parle plus.  
\- Et puis quoi encore ? Je suis très bien comme je suis. C'est aux autres que ça pose problème, pas à moi. Pas question de me changer. »  
Merle sourit.  
« Ça me plait bien, ça.  
\- Ça quoi ?  
\- Comme façon de penser. »

Il arrêta la voiture, et elle lui lança à nouveau un regard anxieux.  
« Pause pipi », déclara-t-il.  
Il avait surtout mal partout, et besoin de se dérouiller un peu les jambes. Il ne proposa pas à la gamine de sortir, probablement qu'elle préférait se pisser dessus plutôt que descendre de voiture avant d'être à destination. Après tout, elle ne faisait confiance à personne.  
Il alla vérifier s'il restait des affaires à lui dans le coffre et constata que les autres ne lui avait pas pris grand chose, finalement, à part la bouffe. Sa veste était encore là, et ses quelques habits de rechange. Il en profita pour changer son teeshirt plein de sang.

Lorsqu'il revint à l'avant de la voiture, il jeta à la petite une paire de chaussettes et la couverture.  
« Tu peux dormir, hein, on n'est pas arrivé, y en a pour plusieurs heures encore. »  
Elle finit par hocher la tête.  
Elle semblait plus détendue. Elle avait dû enfin piger que s'il avait voulu lui faire du mal, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Peut-être grâce au peu de conversation qu'ils avaient eu, ou bien simplement, elle s'habituait à lui progressivement. Elle baissa son siège vers l'arrière, se roula en boule dans la couverture, et s'endormit immédiatement.


	7. Chapitre sixième

**Chapitre 6 : Tu vas voir, le Gouverneur, c'est une vraie crème comparé à moi.**

.

« Hey, la vampire, debout. »  
La gamine cligna des yeux, remua sur son siège, et se frotta les paupières.  
« M'appelle pas comme ça, marmonna-t-elle.  
\- On est arrivé. »  
Elle se réveilla d'un seul coup, et se redressa.  
« Et c'est pas trop tôt », murmura Merle.

Il avait fini par se mettre à pleuvoir. À travers le pare-brise balayé par les essuie-glace, se dessinait, au fond d'une rue rectiligne, la silhouette du mur d'enceinte de Woodbury. Tout autour, des cadavres jonchaient le sol, ceux que les gardes abattaient au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchaient, et débarrassaient de temps en temps quand l'odeur prenait trop à la gorge. 

« C'est ça Woodbury ? demanda l'adolescente.  
\- Affirmatif.  
\- C'est… un camp ?  
\- Une ville. On est une cinquantaine. »  
Elle était stupéfaite, mais lorsqu'elle vit les gardes sur le mur, sa surprise se mua en appréhension, et plus encore lorsque, après que Merle ait klaxonné et fait un signe par la fenêtre, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer la voiture.  
« Home sweet home, déclara Merle.  
\- Bordel de Nom de Dieu, Dixon ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? s'écria Martinez, qui venait de se précipiter après l'avoir vu arriver depuis le mur.  
\- Longue histoire. Envoie quelqu'un prévenir Blake, j'ai des infos à propos d'l'hôpital, et j'ramène une nouvelle recrue. »

Martinez dévisagea Hazel, qui se tassa encore plus dans son siège, et il poussa un sifflement. La tête qu'elle fit en scrutant les hommes tour à tour en disait très long sur ce qu'elle était en train de penser. Et elle était à nouveau collée des deux mains à son Mossberg.  
« Ouais, désolé, on n'est pas une ville exclusivement composée d'femmes, y a des types aussi, commenta Merle. Déçue ? »  
Elle ne répondit rien, les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement, et d'un brin de terreur aussi. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à autant de monde, ça c'était sûr. Et elle était certainement en train de se demander si elle ne venait pas de s'échapper d'un piège simplement pour tomber dans un autre encore plus gros.

.

.

Merle et la gosse blafarde attendaient dans le couloir devant le bureau du Gouverneur.  
La gamine — Hazel, c'était ça son nom — donnait à voir un drôle de spectacle. Sa frange neigeuse trop longue et désormais mouillée lui cachait en partie le visage, son teeshirt était taché de sang coagulé tout autour du col, elle portait aux pieds des chaussettes trop grandes pour elle, qui venaient des affaires de Merle dans le coffre, flottait dans son manteau, et était toujours agrippée à son fusil — qu'il avait forcée à décharger — comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle semblait au bout du rouleau, mais son regard flou, qui ne cessait d'osciller à sa drôle de manière, trahissait son immense nervosité. Des yeux de petite proie prête à détaler. Elle était sans aucun doute en train de se faire frire la cervelle à force de se demander à quelle sauce elle allait être mangée cette fois-ci.

« Relax. »  
Elle sursauta presque.  
« Relax, répéta-t-il. Personne va t'bouffer.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?  
\- Mon chef. J'vais lui faire mon rapport, et te présenter.  
\- Et après ?  
\- Après j'en sais rien, moi, c'est lui le chef, pas moi. Moi j'vais aller retrouver mon putain d'plumard, et le reste c'est plus mon problème. »  
Il vit s'allumer dans les yeux de la petite une sorte de lueur de panique.  
« Pas la peine de stresser. Tu vas voir, le Gouverneur, c'est une vraie crème comparé à moi.  
\- Le Gouverneur ?  
\- Ah, oui, c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelle. Rapport au fait qu'il dirige la ville. »

Au même moment, le concerné arriva. Blake s'arrêta net, les yeux écarquillés, son regard allant successivement de la gamine, plus blanche que jamais, à Merle, dont la figure était noire d'hématomes.  
Ça le fit ricaner.  
« Joli contraste, pas vrai ?  
\- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?  
\- Longue histoire. La version courte : j'suis tombé dans un piège tendu par quatre cons, et j'm'en suis sorti. » Il pointa la petite du doigt. « Elle était prisonnière là-bas depuis un moment, c'est elle qui m'a fait évader, alors j'l'ai ramenée. Elle crève de faim et d'fatigue, on pourrait p't'être abréger.  
\- Bien sûr, pas de souci », répondit aimablement le Gouverneur.  
Il tendit la main à la nouvelle venue, qui l'accepta timidement.  
« Phillip Blake, enchanté.  
\- Heu, je m'appelle Hazel.  
\- Merci pour le coup de main, si j'ai bien compris. Généralement, chaque nouvel arrivant passe un entretien individuel dans mon bureau, avant quoi que ce soit d'autre, expliqua-t-il. Mais pour cette fois, on va faire une exception, vu les circonstances, donc on se verra plus tard, après un bon repas et une bonne dose de sommeil, ça te va ? »  
Elle fit oui de la tête.  
« Parfait. Dans ce cas, même chose pour nous ? proposa-t-il à Merle.  
\- Pas d'refus, j'ai fait la route en pilote automatique tellement j'suis claqué.  
\- À ce point ?  
\- Passez huit heures attaché sur une chaise, vous verrez.  
\- Oh, ça ira, je te crois sur parole.  
\- Du coup, à propos d'l'hôpital…  
\- C'était intéressant ?  
\- Très.  
\- Tant mieux. Bon, on en discutera plus tard, viens me voir quand tu seras reposé. Je suppose que tu vas aller te faire soigner ? Tu veux bien juste accompagner notre nouvelle venue ? le Doc s'en occupera ensuite.  
\- Ouais.  
\- Par contre, elle ne va pas pouvoir garder ça. »  
Il pointa du doigt le fusil à pompe qu'elle tenait toujours. Ah oui, c'est vrai, il n'y pensait plus. La gamine se cramponna à son arme, immédiatement sur la défensive.  
« Il est à moi.  
\- Bien sûr, et personne d'autre ne va le prendre, expliqua Blake patiemment. Mais les armes ne sont pas autorisées à l'intérieur de la ville.  
\- Il a la sienne, lui, protesta-t-elle en regardant Merle.  
\- Pas autorisée à l'exception des gardes.  
\- Mais il est déchargé.  
\- Même. Désolé, tu ne peux pas le garder pour l'instant. On va le mettre en lieu sûr, et tu pourras le récupérer plus tard si tu fais partie de ceux qui en ont l'usage, ou bien si tu décides de partir.  
\- Alors je pars tout de suite », déclara-t-elle résolument.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, le Gouverneur impressionné, Merle pas tellement surpris. Il connaissait déjà ce regard têtu.  
« Ou alors on peut faire autrement, proposa-t-il. Donne. »  
Hazel resta immobile, l'air buté.  
« Donne, bordel, j'vais te l'rendre tout de suite. »  
Elle s'exécuta avec beaucoup de méfiance. Merle cala le Mossberg sous son bras, et d'un geste habitué et précis, démonta le canon, retira une petite pièce se trouvant à l'intérieur de l'engin, et le remboita.  
« Et voilà l'travail. Maintenant c'est plus qu'un bout d'ferraille, tu peux l'garder pour sa valeur sentimentale si c'est si important. »  
L'adolescente récupéra son fusil, le visage fermé.  
« Parfait, dans ce cas, tout le monde est content, annonça le Gouverneur. Alors à plus tard. Et, Hazel… »  
Elle lui adressa un regard incertain. Il sourit.  
« Bienvenue à Woodbury. »

.

.

L'endroit que servait d'antenne médicale était juste à coté de l'immeuble de Gouverneur.  
« Ben tu vois, c'était pas compliqué, commenta Merle.  
\- C'est vrai qu'il a l'air gentil », dit Hazel, qui le suivait un peu timidement, jetant des regards de tous les côtés.

Après être entré dans le bâtiment, Merle poussa un gros soupir en voyant l'escalier. Est-ce que cette putain de sale journée allait se terminer un jour ?  
En montant, forcément, il arbora la tête typique qu'un mec avec des côtes pétées tirait quand il était forcé de gravir des marches.  
« Le médecin à l'étage, tu parles d'une idée d'merde, souffla-t-il.  
\- Tu… tu n'as pas trop mal ? osa demander la gosse.  
\- Ah ben il est temps d's'en inquiéter ! » rétorqua-t-il vivement.  
La petite rentra la tête dans ses épaules comme une tortue, embarrassée, paraissant sur le point de chialer.  
« Pardon.  
\- Non, mais j'déconnais, hein. J'ai connu mieux, admit-il. Mais j'ai connu pire aussi… alors, l'un dans l'autre… On s'en sort pas si mal, tous les deux, au fond. Enfin, ça aurait pu être pire. »  
Elle ferma les yeux, fort. Merle se rendit compte qu'il venait de faire une boulette. Pour elle, ça avait été pire.

« Allez, tu vas voir, Woodbury c'est chouette. Ça va te plaire, les gens sont sympas, tout le monde vit normalement. Comme une vraie ville, quoi.  
\- Alors je peux rester ?  
\- Ben oui, évidemment. Je t'aurais pas ramenée pour ensuite te foutre dehors, autant te laisser pour de bon sur le bord de la route. Le Gouverneur t'a souhaité la bienvenue, non ? »  
Il se concentra à nouveau sur l'escalier, mais sentit soudain quelque chose le retenir. La gosse avait pris la bout de sa veste entre le pouce et l'index, et regardait ses pieds.  
« Ben quoi ?  
\- Merci.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Je ne te l'avais pas encore dit. Merci pour m'avoir sortie de là, et pour avoir tué les autres, et respecté ta parole, même si tu n'en avais pas très envie à cause de ce que je t'ai fait. Et puis pour… pour avoir cru ce que je disais. »  
Il comprit que c'était à ses yeux plus important que tout le reste.

Elle était vraiment petite, cette gosse. C'était bien la première fois qu'il trouvait quelqu'un d'aussi jeune dehors. À ce moment-là, il ressentit la même chose que lorsqu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois et était allé la descendre de son perchoir sans hésiter. Mauvaise humeur et envie de revanche mises à part, il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir ramenée. C'était la chose juste à faire. Bon, en toute honnêteté, il aurait préféré ne pas se faire casse la gueule en contrepartie, mais ce qui était fait était fait.

Elle était attendrissante, avec son air complètement perdu et embarrassé, il eut le réflexe de lui poser la main sur la tête pour la réconforter, mais elle eut un mouvement de recul instinctif en le voyant essayer de la toucher. Oups, mauvaise idée.  
« De rien, gamine, content d'avoir pu rendre service, plaisanta-t-il pour masquer sa légère gêne. C'était le marché, non ? »  
Il lui fit un clin d'œil, mais ça ne parut pas la faire marrer. Décidément, ça allait être compliqué de lui arracher un petit sourire, à celle-là.

« Gamine, tu vas rencontrer en même temps la personne la plus compétente et la plus désagréable de toute cette ville », annonça-t-il une fois devant la porte.

De tous les habitants et habitantes de Woodbury, celle que Merle appréciait le plus était le docteur McGowan, mais il aurait préféré souffrir mille morts plutôt que de l'admettre en sa présence, et il avait paradoxalement horreur d'être soigné par elle.  
C'était la femme avec l'humour le plus macabre, cynique et noir qu'il ait jamais rencontrée. Son prénom était Rose, et elle était tout l'inverse de la sublime actrice homonyme. La Rose McGowan de Woodbury était petite, trapue, enrobée, vieille et noire. Et c'était à la fois le pire et le meilleur médecin qu'on pouvait avoir. Il y avait deux sortes de docteurs : ceux qui soignaient des gens, et ceux qui soignaient uniquement des maladies et des blessures. McGowan avait pris racines depuis bien longtemps dans la seconde catégorie. De même, il y avait des médecins en début de carrière, milieu de carrière, ou fin de carrière, ces derniers étant généralement les plus blasés et les plus cyniques. La Doc, elle, était en post-carrière, si l'on peut dire.  
Elle avait passé l'âge de la retraite, mais poursuivait néanmoins sa longue carrière, exclusivement médicale, au cours de laquelle elle avait absolument tout fait et absolument tout vu en matière de corps humains qui se détraquent. Elle avait commencé comme pédiatre — ce qui était très dur à croire au vu de son caractère actuel — puis, quand elle en avait eu assez de moucher des nez, était devenue urgentiste lorsqu'elle avait commencé à s'ennuyer. Deux décennies en tant qu'interne aux urgences d'une grande ville, et plus rien ne pouvait vous étonner, avait-elle coutume de dire. Son tournant le plus radical était advenu après ses cinquante ans. Intégralement dégoûtée de l'espèce humaine, mais pas lassé du corps humain pour autant, elle s'était reconvertie dans la médecine légale, et sa misanthropie s'était profondément satisfaite de n'avoir plus que des cadavres comme patients. Elle devait être une des très rares personnes à n'avoir pas paniqué lorsque les morts s'étaient mis à marcher. À peine avait-elle dû soupirer à l'idée que, décidément, même les macchabées ne faisaient plus aucun effort pour être des patients dociles.  
Elle était tout à fait excellente en matière de médecine, et avait abandonné toute contrainte en matière de relations sociales. Elle tutoyait tout le monde, et aurait probablement tutoyé aussi le Président s'il s'était pointé à son cabinet.

« Y a que deux trucs au monde qui la rendent heureuse, expliqua Merle, me faire souffrir, et les curiosités médicales. On va marquer sur les deux tableaux. Attends là. »  
Il lui fit signe de rester juste à côté de la porte.

Elle détestait qu'on entre sans s'annoncer d'abord, aussi Merle prit soin d'ouvrir sans frapper. Sans surprise, il la trouva à son bureau, une tasse juste à côté d'elle. On aurait pu faire tourner un Starbucks avec tout le café qu'elle s'enfilait, et elle était sans cesse en train de travailler.  
« Oh ça alors, mon pire patient. Et dire que j'espérais encore pouvoir passer une bonne journée, déclara-t-elle en guise de bonjour.  
\- C'est sûr qu'en comparaison, la mienne a été putain d'excellente, rétorqua-t-il ironiquement.  
\- Je vois ça. C'est quoi le problème cette fois ?  
\- Un trou, dit-il simplement.  
\- Quelle surprise.  
\- Pas ma faute si tous les connards que j'croise ont cette manie d'me tirer dessus. »  
Elle posa son stylo à regret, l'air déjà ennuyé.  
« Dixon, les seules personnes qui n'aient jamais eu à un moment de leur vie l'intention de te tirer dessus, sont uniquement celles n'ayant pas eu accès à des armes à feu. Sérieusement, encore une blessure par balle ?  
\- Dans l'bras. Et un nez cassé.  
\- Pitié, si on m'avait donné cinq dollars pour chaque nez cassé que j'ai vu, c'est l'autre Rose McGowan qui porterait le nom d'une célèbre milliardaire. Est-ce qu'une seule fois, tu vas être capable de te pointer ici avec quelque chose d'un tant soit peu original à traiter ?  
\- Et bien puisqu'on en parle, figure-toi que oui, j'te rapporte une vraie rareté. »  
Très fier de son effet, il alla à la porte et tira Hazel par la main à l'intérieur.

Elle qui n'aimait pas attirer l'attention, elle en fut pour ses frais. La femme noire poussa un sifflement.  
« Oh, alors ça, c'est quelque chose. Albinisme oculo-cutané de type 1, le plus rare. C'est seulement la deuxième fois que j'en vois un. Belle trouvaille.  
\- Elle a un prénom, aussi, indiqua Merle.  
\- Et un superbe nystagmus caractéristique. Ça gigote toujours comme ça, tes yeux, ou seulement quand tu es très fatiguée ?  
\- Non, je suis fatiguée, avoua-t-elle.  
\- Et très nerveuse, aussi. Détend-toi, j'ai mal aux globes oculaires rien qu'à te regarder. Et sinon, c'est quoi la blessure au cou, là ?  
\- Bof, juste une estafilade, répondit Merle à sa place, c'est pas bien grave.  
\- C'est moi qui décide de ce qui est grave ou pas. Fais voir ça, jeune fille.  
\- On pourrait pas plutôt s'occuper d'abord du type qui a le nez pété et une putain de balle dans le bras ? se plaignit le concerné.  
\- Non. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, les femmes et les enfants d'abord, les casse-couilles en dernier.  
\- C'est vraiment pas grave, intervint Hazel. Commencez par lui en premier, ça doit lui faire vraiment mal.  
\- Bon, et bien puisque mademoiselle insiste pour se faire encore plus transparente qu'elle ne l'est déjà, soit. Passe à côté, toi, ça va pas être un spectacle pour les enfants.  
\- Génial, marmonna Merle, en avant pour la séance de torture. »

Ils abandonnèrent Hazel dans le bureau comme s'il s'agissait d'un paquet et allèrent dans une des salles qui servaient pour les examens.  
« Bordel, la balle est encore dedans ? s'étonna la médecin après avoir dénoué le bout de tissu et vu la plaie.  
\- Ben ouais, tu voulais qu'j'enlève ça comment ? C'est mon bon bras. »  
Elle haussa les épaules et alla chercher une pince.  
« J'ai pas l'droit à une anesthésie ? se plaignit Merle.  
\- Et puis quoi encore, une image si tu es sage ? Tu te crois dans Urgences ? Je ne suis pas Georges Clooney.  
\- Sans déconner ? ironisa-t-il.  
\- On nous confond sans arrêt, c'est vexant pour moi. »

L'instant d'après, il poussa un hululement de douleur, et une bordée de jurons lorsqu'elle laissa tomber la balle sur la table.  
« Tu la veux pour ta collection ?  
\- Va t'faire foutre », grommela-t-il.

Il fit la tronche tout le temps qu'elle mit à lui faire un pansement. Après quoi elle passa à l'inspection du reste. Elle avait les manières typiques des vieux médecins, qui avaient complètement oublié les notions de pudeur et d'espace personnel, et qui manipulaient leurs patients comme s'il s'agissait de grandes poupées de chiffons.  
« Bon Dieu, qui t'as passé à tabac, un poulpe avec des gants de boxe ? plaisanta-t-elle, ses deux mains parcourant son visage. Ouvre les yeux. Plus grands.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches?  
\- Je vérifie que tu n'as pas une commotion cérébrale, gros malin. Maux de tête, nausées, vomissements, troubles de la vision ?  
\- Oui, oui, non, plus maintenant.  
\- Bon, tu as l'air d'en être quitte pour quelques poignées de neurones, mais comme tu ne t'en sers pas beaucoup ça fera pas une grande différence. Par contre, si tu te mets à dégueuler ou voir flou, rapplique ici en quatrième vitesse, que je ne rate surtout pas le spectacle, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu d'épilepsie post-traumatique.  
\- Je ferai un effort, promis. Dis, je m'demande si j'ai pas aussi une ou deux côtes cassées.  
\- Alors ça, sans pouvoir faire de radio, je vais difficilement pouvoir me prononcer. Montre toujours. »  
Merle souleva son teeshirt. Tout un côté de sa poitrine était quasiment noir.  
« Ok, ça c'est définitivement des côtes cassées. Et tu as réussi à marcher jusqu'ici comme ça ?  
\- J'ai buté quatre types comme ça.  
\- Tu es le fils de pute le plus résistant que j'ai jamais vu. C'est la combientième fois qu'on te fracture le nez ?  
\- Troisième.  
\- Et combien d'expériences de mort imminente ?  
\- Ça, j'ai arrêté de compter. »

Il eut un petit silence durant lequel la médecin le regarda avec un drôle d'air.  
« Ça a été rude ce coup-ci, pas vrai ?  
\- Très. »  
Merle se sentait à ce moment précis très vieux et très fatigué, et pour tout dire presque au bout du rouleau. Il avait failli y passer et avait la sensation d'être en miettes. Il n'avait plus l'énergie ni l'envie de fanfaronner. Pas devant elle. L'avantage d'une médecin qui se foutait de tout, c'était qu'elle ne jugeait jamais personne.

« Et la petite aussi, elle a pas dû beaucoup se marrer dernièrement.  
\- À quoi tu vois ça ?  
\- À à peu près tout, répliqua-t-elle. D'où est-ce qu'elle débarque ?  
\- De chez ceux qui m'ont mis dans cet état-là. »  
Elle tchipa en signe de réprobation, comme la vieille noire qu'elle était.  
« Tout un programme de stress post-traumatique à prévoir, devina-t-elle.  
\- Ça c'est ton boulot, pas le mien.  
\- À propos de boulot, il est temps de s'y mettre, ce nez va pas se redresser tout seul. On va gagner du temps, vu que tu connais déjà, pas besoin de te dire que ça va faire extraordinairement mal. Contente-toi de pas bouger. »

Hazel put entendre le hurlement à travers les murs des deux pièces qui la séparaient d'eux.

« Putain d'enfoirée de vieille pute infecte de… de nazie ! Ça fait mal !  
\- Oui, c'était ça le but quand on t'a donné un coup de poing dans le nez, Einstein.  
\- Mais bordel arrête d'appuyer dessus !  
\- Tu connais un autre moyen pour réduire une fracture de la cloison nasale ? Je t'en prie, instruis-moi.  
\- Tu es le pire médecin du monde !  
\- Et toi le pire patient !  
\- Le docteur Mengele m'aurait traité mieux qu'ça !  
\- Et un prisonnier de camp de concentration, il aurait fermé sa gueule, lui au moins ! »

Merle ressortit de la salle d'examen avec un pansement impeccable sur le bras, un autre sur le nez, et en ayant encore plus mal que lors de son arrivée. Mais aussi, comme Rose n'était pas complètement cruelle, une sympathique prescription de codéine pour les prochains jours. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de ronchonner quand même.  
« Je te déteste, déclara-t-il.  
\- C'est ça, de rien. Tu reviens demain changer le pansement, pas d'effort avec le bras…  
\- C'est le seul dont je puisse me servir, imbécile.  
\- Et bien tâche de limiter tes branlettes au strict nécessaire. Et évite de te curez le nez les trois prochaines semaines. Salut et bon débarras, et la prochaine fois arrange-toi pour te faire tirer dans la tête, les patients comme toi, on les veut que pour les autopsies. »

Elle se retourna vers l'adolescente.  
« Bon, à nous. J'espère que tu vas être moins réfractaire, parce qu'on a une visite médicale complète à faire.  
\- Ah bon ? S'inquiéta Hazel.  
\- Oui, et je sens déjà que l'examen oculaire va être mon grand moment de la journée. »  
Merle, qui était sur le point de partir, vit très nettement l'adolescente se tendre, comme quelqu'un qui s'apprêtait à prendre un coup.  
« Hey, Doc, mollo avec la gamine.  
\- Pourquoi, elle est sensible ?  
\- Non. » Il eut un petit sourire. « Elle mord. »  
Il fit un clin d'œil à Hazel avant de quitter la pièce.

.

.

De retour dans son appartement, après un dernier escalier plus pénible que tous les autres, Merle alla tout droit à sa chambre, laissant tomber ses affaires par terre en chemin — ses armes, sa prothèse, et ensuite ses vêtements. Assis sur le bord du lit, il gémit de douleur lorsqu'il dut se pencher pour défaire ses chaussures et son pantalon. Il pouvait enfin se permettre de le faire, personne ne le voyait. La codéine que la doc lui avait refilé n'avait pas encore eu le temps de faire effet. Mais il s'en foutait, dans moins d'une minute, douleur ou pas, il dormirait.  
Finis les morts qui refusaient de mourir, les cinglés qui voulaient le tuer, les albinos à fleur de peau, les médecins revêches, les gouverneurs autoritaires. Le monde entier pouvait bien crever, il n'en avait plus rien à foutre maintenant, il était enfin chez lui, et n'aurait pas répondu si Jésus en personne était venu frapper à la porte.  
Il s'effondra dans le lit davantage qu'il ne se coucha, ferma les yeux, et s'endormit immédiatement, pour douze heures d'affilée.


	8. Chapitre septième

**Chapitre 7 : Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ?**

.

Hazel ouvrit les yeux. Elle était dans un lit, dans la chambre d'un appartement vide où on l'avait conduite la veille.  
Un peu surprise, elle fixa le plafond blanc, intégrant difficilement qu'elle était bien là. Il faisait déjà jour, elle n'avait pas idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais il était certainement plus que huit heures. Dehors, elle entendait la rumeur étouffée de la vie de Woodbury. Des voix lointaines, de gens bien vivants.  
Juste à côté de son lit, le fusil était posé contre le mur, et la parka roulée en boule.  
Le lit était propre, et elle se sentait reposée. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle n'avait pas été réveillée en sursaut par le bruit d'une cloche.

Hazel resta longuement ainsi, sur le dos, les mains posées sur le ventre sous la couverture, les yeux fermés, savourant cette simple pensée, la passant et repassant dans son esprit, comme un bonbon qu'on faisait rouler avec sa langue.  
Plus jamais. Elle ne verrait plus jamais Joel. Ni Rock, ni Simon, ni Matt. Ils étaient morts.  
« Morts, morts, vous êtes morts. »  
Elle l'avait murmuré dans le calme de sa nouvelle chambre, comme si le dire le rendait plus réel encore.  
Ils étaient morts et elle était vivante.

Hazel finit par se lever. Trop fatiguée la veille, et incapable de dormir sans vêtements, elle s'était couché avec ses anciens habits sur le dos. Au pied du lit se trouvaient une petite pile de vêtements propres. La femme noire de la veille l'avait emmenée dans une pièce remplie d'habits et lui avait dit de prendre ce qu'elle voulait, elle avait choisi les premiers qu'elle avait trouvé à sa taille, et une paire de baskets à sa pointure.  
Elle alla dans la salle de bain, et constata le miracle dont on lui avait parlé la veille, mais auquel elle avait eu du mal à croire. Et pourtant, on ne lui avait pas menti : l'eau coulait, et elle coulait chaude. La salle de bain avait tout ce qu'il fallait : des serviettes, du savon, même du shampoing et une brosse à cheveux.  
Pour la première fois depuis plus de sept mois, elle prit une douche, une vraie douche. Elle fit augmenter la température de l'eau à la limite de se brûler, juste pour le plaisir de sentir cette chaleur liquide l'envelopper à nouveau.

Elle s'habilla et enfila le pull qu'elle avait récupéré. Il était beaucoup trop grand pour elle, gris et informe, et elle semblait disparaitre dedans. Ça lui allait très bien. Elle aimait l'idée que son corps puisse disparaitre. Elle se coiffa et refit sa tresse soigneusement.  
Après quoi elle ne sut plus quoi faire. Timidement, elle regarda à la fenêtre, comme une espionne. Il y avait beaucoup de gens. Au moins une dizaine de personnes dans la rue. Pour elle c'était beaucoup. Le Gouverneur avait dit la vérité, personne n'était armé. Elle vit toutes sortes de gens : des femmes, des hommes, des vieux. Elle aperçut soudain un adulte qui passait, tenant par la main une petite fille blonde. Il y avait même des enfants, Hazel n'en revenait pas.

Tout ça, toute cette petite foule, la société miniature qui semblait fonctionner juste derrière cette vitre, ça l'intimida. Elle avait faim, mais n'osait pas sortir de l'appartement, au milieu de tous ces inconnus.  
Elle retourna dans la chambre, et se rendormit.

.

.

Elle fut réveillée par un bruit vif, étrange. Elle mit un moment à réaliser que c'était la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée. Le temps qu'elle dissipe le sommeil, se lève et aille voir, le son retentit une seconde fois.  
En ouvrant la porte, elle découvrit un adulte inconnu.  
« Bonjour Hazel, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas réveillée.  
\- Non », mentit-elle.

L'homme était souriant. Il avait des lunettes rondes, et des habits étrangement élégants, une chemise bien boutonnée sous une veste de costume. Tout comme la veille le Gouverneur, il était propre, bien coiffé, rasé de près. Hazel se dit qu'il ressemblait à un prof. C'était exactement ça, un prof de lycée sur le point de donner cours.  
« Je m'appelle Milton Mamet », se présenta-t-il en tendant la main.  
Elle l'accepta un peu anxieusement. Sa poignée de main était douce, polie.  
« Phillip, enfin, le Gouverneur, m'a demandé de te faire visiter la ville. Normalement il l'aurait fait lui-même, mais il est occupé aujourd'hui, ils préparent l'expédition pour aller chercher du matériel là d'où tu viens.  
\- Là d'où… ?  
\- L'hôpital.  
\- Oui, se souvint-elle.  
\- Si tu es prête, tu peux m'accompagner. Je vais te montrer comment tout fonctionne et te présenter aux gens. »  
Elle hocha la tête.  
« Mais d'abord, on va passer au réfectoire, tu as faim je suppose ? »

Ce qu'il appelait le réfectoire était une vaste pièce avec des tables et des chaises. Il y avait un comptoir et un bar, qui semblaient tout à fait fonctionnels. Milton et elle étaient les seules personnes attablées.  
« Tu préfères un petit déjeuner ou un repas ?  
\- Je sais pas quelle heure il est, admit-elle.  
\- Il est dix heures, mais ça ne pose pas de souci.  
\- Alors je veux bien un repas, s'il vous plait. »  
Milton se leva et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau.  
« Au début, le réfectoire servait seulement à heures fixes, expliqua-t-il, mais c'est vite devenu compliqué pour ceux qui font des missions à l'extérieur, ils ne savent jamais quand ils vont pouvoir rentrer, et ceux qui font les gardes de nuit sont décalés, alors finalement on sert de tout à n'importe quel moment. »  
Elle n'était pas en train de l'écouter. Elle écarquillait les yeux devant la nourriture. C'était un vrai repas. Il y avait du pain, du riz, de la viande, et des légumes. Et à côté, un yaourt et une barre au chocolat pour le dessert. Et une seule assiette. Ça voulait dire que tout ça, c'était juste pour elle.  
La façon dont elle se jeta dessus manquait sérieusement de politesse, mais elle se serait effondrée en pleurant si quelqu'un était venu soudain reprendre le plateau.  
« Et bien, bon appétit », déclara Milton, amusé. Lui avait simplement ramené une tasse de thé, qu'il but tranquillement.

« Au fait, est-ce que ça va ? Ton cou ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.  
Hazel se passa la main sur la gorge et sentit le morceau de gaze. Elle avait oublié qu'elle l'avait.  
« Heu, oui. C'est pas grave. C'est rien du tout. »  
La veille, la docteur avait désinfecté la plaie, et lui avait appliqué un pansement, à garder quelques jours. Ça n'avait même pas nécessité de points de suture. Elle en conserverait juste une cicatrice, qui allait rester visible assez longtemps, à cause de sa peau trop blanche, mais Hazel s'en fichait.  
Depuis des semaines, des mois même, elle était comme déconnectée de son corps. Elle avait tendance à ne pas se reconnaitre dans les miroirs, à esquiver son reflet, et à se désintéresser de tout ce qui concernait son apparence. Habiter ce corps était devenu trop compliqué, elle préférait se dire qu'elle n'en était que locataire, plus propriétaire.  
« Tant mieux », déclara Milton, se méprenant sur le sens de sa désinvolture.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ? » demanda-t-elle entre deux bouchées.  
Elle avait posé la question de but en blanc, très simplement, mais Milton eut l'air très choqué.  
« Mais rien. On ne va rien te faire du tout, personne ici ne va rien te faire.  
\- Si je reste ici, les vêtements que je porte, les repas que je vais manger, comment est-ce que je vais les payer ? »  
Autant couper court et savoir tout de suite à quoi elle allait devoir faire face. Il n'était peut-être pas trop tard pour partir d'ici. Elle avait des nouveaux vêtements, et avait mangé, sa situation serait meilleure que la veille, quand Merle avait failli la laisser pieds nus au bord de la route.  
« Il ne s'agit pas de ça, affirma-t-il. On est une communauté, on fonctionne tous ensemble, et chacun à son échelle et selon ses capacités et ses envies. On s'entraide, c'est tout. Tu vas voir tout à l'heure comment Woodbury fonctionne… comme une vraie ville en réalité, une ville miniature qui se construit un peu chaque jour. Si tu as envie d'aider et de participer, il y aura plein de choses que tu pourras faire, mais c'est à toi de choisir lesquelles. On ne t'imposera rien du tout.  
\- Des choses comme quoi ?  
\- Oh, des choses très diverses. Il y a la cuisine, l'intendance, on a toujours besoin de bras pour faire du rangement et du classement, il y a plein de jardinage et de bricolage à faire aussi, si tu aimes ça, enfin bref, tout ça tu vas le découvrir en visitant, ça te permettra de te faire une idée, mais tu as le temps de réfléchir, bien sûr. Tu peux te reposer d'abord autant que tu veux avant de te mettre à participer, prendre le temps de faire connaissance avec les gens, te sentir davantage à l'aise. Désolé de dire ça, mais j'ai l'impression que tu en as plutôt besoin. »  
Elle ne chercha même pas à le nier.

À la fin de son repas, qu'elle avait englouti en un temps record, il lui demanda si elle voulait autre chose, et elle secoua la tête. Elle venait de manger davantage en un seul repas qu'en une semaine complète, et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle allait pouvoir faire ce genre de festin chaque jour à partir de maintenant. C'était forcément une sorte de repas de bienvenue, parce qu'elle était nouvelle, et qu'on voulait faire bonne impression sur elle. Les autres ne mangeaient pas comme ça tous les jours, c'était impossible, il y avait une sorte de rationnement, c'était sûr, ces gens étaient bien trop nombreux pour être tous nourris correctement.

Elle devait être en train de regarder son assiette vide avec suspicion, car Milton s'en inquiéta.  
« Ça ne t'a pas plu ? »  
Elle s'empressa de répondre que si, c'était très bon. Elle n'osa pas lui faire part de ses doutes au sujet de la nourriture, elle se dit qu'elle verrait bien plus tard. De toute façon elle avait pris l'habitude de manger peu. Elle espérait qu'il ne l'avait pas vue cacher la moitié de son pain dans sa poche pour plus tard, au cas où.  
Milton annonça qu'ils allaient pouvoir commencer la fameuse visite.

.

.

De Woodbury, Hazel ne vit rien.  
Un brouillard flou. Comme tout le reste depuis sept mois, depuis que Joel avait brisé sa paire de lunettes en rigolant. Mais elle avait l'habitude maintenant d'avoir cette impression de vivre perpétuellement au fond d'un aquarium crade. Ceci dit, donner le change cette fois-ci allait être compliqué, Woodbury était une grande ville pour elle. Oui, ça semblait ridicule d'accoler le mot grande à une communauté composée d'une seule rue principale et d'une dizaine de bâtiments fonctionnels seulement, mais pour quelqu'un qui était malvoyant au point de devoir tout retenir de mémoire, tout était toujours grand.  
Milton la présenta à des tas de personnes qu'elle allait être absolument incapable d'identifier à nouveau par la suite si elle les voyait à plus d'un mètre de distance, et lui montra des tas d'endroits où elle ne saurait certainement pas revenir seule plus tard. Hazel comprit qu'elle allait mettre un moment à vraiment se repérer, et ça ne fit qu'accentuer sa gêne et sa timidité vis à vis de ce nouveau groupe, qui allait sans aucun doute la prendre rapidement pour une sorte de demeurée. Mais elle préférait encore ça plutôt que de laisser les gens savoir à quel point elle voyait mal, et éventuellement s'en servir pour l'abuser.  
 _Ne montre jamais ni tes points faibles, ni tes points forts_ , lui répétait son père. _Laisse les gens voir de toi exactement ce qu'ils ont envie d'y voir eux._

De Woodbury, elle ne vit rien, mais elle écouta attentivement les explications de Milton, très détaillées, et s'efforça d'en retenir le plus possible.  
Soit une ville entière était en train de lui jouer la comédie, soit le Gouverneur n'avait pas menti. Sa communauté était vraiment solidaire et bienveillante. Hazel avait rencontré des vieilles dames, des parents qui vivaient là avec leurs enfants jeunes… des gens qui n'auraient pas tenu une heure là dehors, mais qui vivaient depuis plusieurs mois une vraie vie dedans, protégés. Woodbury avait la fameuse cantine qu'ils appelaient réfectoire, et qui servait tout le monde, et une intendance très efficace qui permettait à chacun d'avoir des habits et des objets du quotidien. Milton lui expliqua qu'ils avaient également une sorte de cinéma en plein air, qui fonctionnait de façon très rudimentaire avec un rétroprojecteur et un grand mur blanc, et une bibliothèque.

Hazel nota qu'il y avait néanmoins une partie de la ville dont l'homme parla seulement vaguement, sans la lui faire visiter. Derrière la rue principale, expliqua-t-il, se trouvait une zone avec des hangars, c'était là que les hommes de main du Gouverneur avaient leurs armes et leurs véhicules. Il ne dit pas hommes de main, bien évidemment, mais Hazel comprit à demi-mot. Il y avait cette catégorie de population à Woodbury qui vivait un peu à l'écart des autres, les gardes, la milice, les soldats, peu importe leur nom, il s'agissait des hommes qui assuraient la sécurité sur le mur d'enceinte et qui effectuaient les missions à l'extérieur. Ceux qui sortaient, par opposition aux autres, les vieux, les femmes, les gosses, les civils en quelque sorte, qui eux ne sortaient jamais.  
C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'Hazel comprit qui était Merle, que ce n'était pas juste un gars lambda, mais en réalité une sorte de numéro deux. Enfin, on pouvait dire que le Gouverneur avait deux bras droits. Milton était le responsable en second vis à vis des civils, et Merle le responsable en second pour tout ce qui concernait les hommes en armes, et Hazel crut comprendre que chacun des deux hommes évitait soigneusement d'empiéter sur le domaine de l'autre. Elle savait déjà à quoi s'en tenir en ce qui concernait Merle, et il suffisait de voir Milton une poignée de secondes pour deviner que ces deux-là devaient avoir des difficultés à se côtoyer.  
Et ce qu'Hazel comprit également d'elle-même, c'était qu'on l'avait déjà attribuée à une des deux parties de la ville, et que c'était celle des civils. Et ça lui convenait très bien.

« Désolé, ça fait beaucoup de nouvelles choses à découvrir d'un coup, s'excusa Milton au bout de la visite, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas vite te sentir comme chez toi. »  
Il paraissait assez sûr de lui, Hazel décida de ne pas le contredire et fit un oui timide de la tête.  
« Il n'est pas très tard, est-ce que tu accepterais de venir prendre un thé chez moi ? offrit l'autre. Enfin, un thé ou ce que tu voudras.  
\- Non, un thé c'est bien », répondit Hazel, qui n'osait pas refuser.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il habitait dans le même immeuble qu'elle — enfin, dans l'immeuble où elle avait dormi. L'appartement de Milton était donc assez similaire au sien. Très mal à l'aise à l'idée de se retrouver seule avec un homme, elle prit place dans le canapé qu'il lui désigna, et s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraitre de son trouble. Il revint de la cuisine un peu plus tard avec une théière et deux tasses, et s'assit de l'autre côté de la table basse, ce dont elle lui fut reconnaissante. Elle aurait certainement bondi s'il s'était installé à côté d'elle dans le canapé.

« J'aimerais pouvoir te poser des questions à propos de quelque chose, commença-t-il. À propos de ce que tu as pu voir dehors.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de moi. »  
Hazel était très intimidée, mais pour la première fois de la journée, elle fut capable de répondre fermement.  
« Non, pardon, ce n'est pas ça », balbutia Milton.  
Il paraissait aussi gêné qu'elle.  
« C'est pour mes recherches. Attends… » Il lui montra un carnet qu'il avait apporté. « Je fais des recherches à propos des morts. Enfin, des morts qui reprennent vie.  
\- Pour quoi faire ?  
\- Et bien, pour comprendre. Il y a forcément quelque chose à comprendre, sur cette… maladie, enfin, si c'est une maladie. Comment les morts fonctionnent, ce qui les fait se relever. On en sait très peu finalement, on a encore tout à découvrir. Alors je les étudie, et je recueille des témoignages. Je note tout là-dedans. Je ne te demande pas de me parler de toi, ou de ce que tu as vécu avant d'arriver ici, seulement des morts-vivants que tu as vu.  
\- Je n'ai rien vu de spécial, éluda-t-elle.  
\- Oui, mais tu en as vu, pas vrai ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Beaucoup ?  
\- Beaucoup trop.  
\- Alors, peut-être que tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas encore. Peut-être que tu as été témoin de quelque chose qui va m'aider.  
\- Je crois pas.  
\- Mais on ne sait jamais. Quand on commence une recherche, il faut toujours une base de données, pour l'étude, et la comparaison. Si je compare les témoignages de beaucoup de personnes, des informations émergent. Par exemple, je suis en mesure de faire une moyenne assez précise des durées : la durée entre la morsure et la fièvre, entre la fièvre et le décès, puis entre le décès et la réanimation. Si je recueille un témoignage très différent de cette moyenne, ça peut être très intéressant. Tous les témoignages m'intéressent, c'est comme un sondage tu comprends ? Plus il y a de sondés, plus les résultats sont fiables.  
\- D'accord. »

Hazel ne voyait pas bien l'intérêt de ce genre de recherches. Les morts étaient morts, qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait en apprendre de plus ? Elle était plutôt fataliste à ce sujet. Les plus grands scientifiques du monde entier avaient échoué à comprendre, l'espoir de trouver un remède pour faire cesser ce fléau était aussi mort que les monstres qui avaient désormais pris possession du monde.  
Mais elle s'appliqua à répondre à ses questions, le mieux possible. Parce que c'était la première et pour l'instant unique chose qu'on lui avait demandée depuis son arrivée, et parce que cet homme, qui s'était montré très patient et correct envers elle, semblait y tenir, alors elle voulait lui faire plaisir.  
Et donc, elle raconta à Milton tout ce qu'elle savait concernant les rôdeurs. C'était très peu au final. Elle se rendit bien compte qu'elle ne lui disait rien qu'il ne sache déjà, mais il la laissait s'exprimer, attentif. De temps en temps, il demandait une précision ou posait une question. Il prit aussi quelques notes dans son fameux carnet, mais Hazel eut l'impression qu'il le faisait au final par politesse, pour ne pas lui donner l'impression de lui faire perdre son temps. Il s'en excusa d'ailleurs plusieurs fois.  
Mais Hazel s'en fichait, du temps. Elle avait tout le temps du monde devant elle maintenant, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire de sa vie, pas le moindre projet, la moindre envie, rien.

Mais cet endroit, Woodbury, était la meilleure opportunité de survie qu'elle avait depuis le début de tout ça, et pour y rester elle était prête à tout — presque tout, rectifia-t-elle immédiatement — cuisiner, trier des chaussettes, vider des poubelles, nettoyer des chiottes, répondre à des questions inutiles à propos des morts.

Il était encore tôt lorsqu'elle retourna à l'appartement. Elle avait refusé poliment l'offre de Milton d'aller prendre un repas du soir. Elle avait mangé le premier beaucoup trop vite, et son estomac, qui avait perdu l'habitude de recevoir autant à digérer d'un seul coup, protestait et lui faisait mal. Et surtout, elle était épuisée. Tout comme la nourriture, elle avait ingurgité trop de visages nouveaux, trop de présence humaine, trop de conversation d'un seul coup. Elle se sentait lessivée comme après un effort intense.

Elle voulut se réconforter un peu en enfilant la parka comme de son père, comme un doudou, mais elle sentit soudain un courant glacé lui parcourir le dos. La parka sentait Joel. Elle vomit son repas sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, et passa l'heure suivante à genoux devant la baignoire à frotter longuement le manteau dans l'eau avec du savon.

En se réfugiant dans son lit, en boule dans la couette, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais réfléchi à l'après. Après avoir échappé à Joel. Elle ne s'était pas demandé ce qui allait se passer pour elle. Mais même si elle l'avait fait, elle n'aurait certainement pas pu imaginer quelque chose comme ce Woodbury.  
Est-ce qu'elle allait être capable de vivre parmi ces gens ?  
Son premier jour lui laissait un goût amer.

Le Gouverneur avait certainement fait en sorte de lui envoyer la personne la plus douce et gentille possible, et ce Milton parvenait parfaitement à remplir ce rôle, avec un naturel dont elle pouvait aisément deviner qu'il n'était pas feint.  
Pourquoi, alors, était-elle aussi mal à l'aise en sa présence ?  
Elle connaissait pourtant la réponse.

Désormais, tous les hommes inconnus la terrorisaient.


End file.
